Timantha Returns
by Butterfree
Summary: The only thing Trixie ever wanted since she met Timantha was to see her again. And when Timmy finds her in the school hallway crying, he just knows that it's time for him to step in. TootieXTimmyXTrixie CosmoXWanda
1. A Letter From Timantha

Hi! It's me and I am ready for a new story! Sorry about the other stories not being updated but I am suffering through writers block and I decided to write another story!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairly odd parents and I especially don't own Timantha D

Full Summery: Timmy saw Trixie cry to herself because of Timantha disappearing on her so Timmy decides to Send a letter to Trixie telling her that Timantha will visit. But then, two nights before the visit, Trixie gets a fairy god parent! What happens if we also bump Tootie into the story? What if Tootie gets a fairy god parent too?

CHAPTER 1

Tears were pouring over a picture of Timantha and Trixie. Trixie was crying her eyes out in her room hoping she would see Timantha again. It had almost been a month since Timantha disappeared after Trixie invited her to her party. It was clear all Trixie wanted was a friend. She thought about what had happened at the party last month.

"Trixie Tang, I like kissy kissy goo goo and scull squashier!" Timmy announced to the whole party. "What? That's so sweet." Trixie said. The whole party gasped.

It was then that Trixie saw her parents giving her a death look. Trixie caught the message saying 'You better stay popular or we are going to beat the hell out of you' look. "But…that's what I have girl friends for, Security!"

It was just then she realized, how did Timmy know? She never told him that she liked boy-ish things. Trixie stared at her picture just realizing that Timantha and Timmy looked so alike.

Well, it could be possible that Timmy dressed herself as a girl and just walked into a comic store. But, why would Timmy do that? It didn't make any sense to her at all. It would have been better if he just walked in there normally.

Maybe if she started secretly making friends with Timmy, she would see Timantha again. But Trixie knew that doing that would never work anyway. "Oh, Timantha. I missed you so much…" Trixie cried again into the photo frame.

But, what Trixie didn't know was that Timmy heard and saw every thought, word and action she did through the window. He started crying too before saying. "Don't worry Trixie; you will see Timantha again first thing tomorrow." Timmy whispered to himself and Cosmo and Wanda.

"Are you sure you would want to go through being a girl again sport?" Wanda asked Timmy remembering what happened that day. "Yes, something that would make Trixie happy." Timmy told them. "Good thing it is summer vacation, then we have to go through IT!" Cosmo said.

"Don't worry Cosmo, I doubt that would happen again" while remembering the time Vicky put him on a dog leash and made him eat out of the garbage. "At least I hope not." Timmy said.

THE NEXT DAY

"Good thing, my parents ignore me on summer breaks." Timmy said while breathing in and out again. "So, ready to make that big wish?" Wanda asked Timmy. "Yes, I am ready" he said before breathing in to say those words.

"I wish I was Timantha again." Timmy said not too happily because he never really enjoyed being a girl. With a wave of Wanda and Cosmo's wand, a 'poof' sound was heard and Timmy was once again transformed to Timantha.

"Alright guys, Time to meet with Trixie." Timmy told them. "I wish I knew where Trixie was right now." Timmy (Timantha) wished. Wanda poofed up a mirror showing where Trixie was.

Trixie was in the mall shopping with Veronica, Tad and Chad. Trixie looked happy but Timmy knew she wasn't. "This looks like a good dress" Veronica said while taking a pink dress with the name 'Veronica Rulz' on it.

"Wow, these days, clothes markets are getting more idiotic." Cosmo said stupidly while looking in the mirror. "Like this!" Cosmo poofed up a giant three headed dragon that burned Wanda and then disappeared. "See?" Cosmo told Wanda. "Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda shouted before taking out a pitch fork and started chasing after Cosmo. "AHH! It reminds me of the hunt! I am scared of the hunt!" Cosmo yelled while floating in circles around the room.

"I wish we and when I say 'we' I mean me, Cosmo and Wanda were at the mall." Timantha/Timmy said happily hoping Trixie would like seeing Timantha again. Wanda and Cosmo's wand glowed and there was a 'Here we go! Poof' as Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda dressed as bracelet's on Timmy's risk.

"Which mall was Trixie at again?" Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda. "I think she was at the new Britney's Mall." Wanda answered while Cosmo was staring at…something…anyway, back to the story.

Timmy walked over to the new mall and saw Trixie. "There's Trixie!" Timmy whisper shouted to Wanda. "Oh, yea, there she is." Wanda said finally taking notice of Trixie. "Umm…what were we doing again?" Cosmo asked Timmy. "Nothing, just go back to your little Cosmo world." Timmy told Cosmo.

"Can I go To Cherry World instead? Please, please, please, please, please!" Cosmo said. "Anything to get you out of here." Wanda said while poofing Cosmo to scary world instead. "AHH, IT BURNS!" was the last thing that was heard from Cosmo.

"That's better…" Timmy told Wanda. "Tell me about it." Wanda said back. Timmy walked into the mall while again spotted Trixie. "We have to wait until her friends are gone." Timmy whispered to Wanda.

2 HOURS LATER

"Are they gone now?" Timmy asked completely annoyed. "I think they are starting to leave." Wanda replied. "Really?" Timmy said before looking back at where they were and indeed, Trixie was alone.

"Well Timmy, you can't just pop in there saying 'hi' to Trixie, she hasn't seen Timantha in about a month." Wanda warned Timmy. "I know, stop worrying so much. But still, how am I going to do this?" Timmy asked himself.

"Mayb-"was all Wanda could say before Cosmo returned from Scary world. "Remind me next time, to bring some barf bags." Cosmo told the two. "Do you have an idea Cosmo, how am I supposed to meet up with Trixie?" Timmy asked Cosmo.

"You could poof up a giant mutant dinosaur and-" "Well, that's one plan down the drain." Timmy said obviously ignoring Cosmo. "You could just bump into her?" Wanda suggested.

"Nah, too much of a convincidence." Timmy told Wanda. "I know! I will send Trixie an e-mail saying I would visit her and I could make up an excuse why I haven't seen her for so long." Timmy told his god parents.

Suddenly, Timmy/Timantha heard Trixie's friends coming their way and Trixie exiting the shop to meet with her friends. Timmy hide behind a sign making sure to be unseen and whispered "I wish I was back at my house as a boy again." Timmy told his god parents before a faint 'poof' was heard.

Trixie then thought she heard something. It sounded like a 'poof' sound you would hear in movies or cartoons. Then she saw the one person she least expected. Timantha! Trixie thought. She started walking over to her but the next moment, she was mysteriously gone.

Was Timantha always secretly looking after her? Trixie wondered. "Um, okay, Trixie are you alright?" Veronica asked her 'fake' best friend. "Oh? Yea, I'm fine. Just day dreaming about what kind of dress I should buy." Trixie said while putting on the best fake smile she had.

"Well whatever, Anyways. Did you see that new pair of boots on display at the starlight Boutique? They are to die for!" Veronica told Trixie. "Yea, too bad the malls over price them so much." Trixie told Veronica.

Inside, Trixie felt sad when Veronica just ignored her pain and just said 'whatever'. If Veronica truly liked her for who she was, she could of figured out already that Trixie hated being popular.

When something was wrong with Trixie, Veronica just shrugs it off pretending that a few pieces of clothing would solve everything. The really sad thing was to Trixie was that she just knew that Veronica never felt any guilt in when she ignores how Trixie is feeling.

It was hard to explain how she knew Veronica never truly cared. It was one of the sixth senses that people get which splits the bad friends that only liked you because of popularity or because they are using you to the good friends that like you for who you are and never care what social state they were ever in.

Thinking of this started to make Trixie cry but she blinked away the tears pouring in her eyes in fear of crying in public.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Trixie was coming home early because her friends started talking about gossip. Trixie never liked talking about gossip. Especially about Timmy, because she thought Timmy wasn't that bad and she actually started to like him like he was the only real friend she had, even if she ignored him.

Trixie just made some excuse of leaving early by saying that the clothes she bought were getting crinkled or something like that. Truth is, Trixie didn't remember what her excuse was. She was too caught up in getting home.

"Young lady, you didn't bring home any comics or action figures, did you?" Trixie's mother asked. "No mom" Trixie said before handing her all the bags she had. Trixie's mother rummaged through the bag.

"Okay, let's see. A dress, bracelets, head band, a magazine on hot boys and a magazine on how to look prettier theses seasons. Very well then 'pathetic excuse for my daughter'. Now up to your room!" Trixie's mother yelled at her.

Trixie opened the door to her room and closed it before running to her bed and lied on it crying. A poof appeared over Trixie as a girl with blue hair appeared in front of her. "Who are you?" Trixie asked the girl in front of her.

"Umm, hi. My name is Samantha." Just then Trixie noticed the crown she had on her head and the wings and she was floating!

"I am your new fairy god parent." Samantha told Trixie while Trixie was taking all of this in. "Fairies do exist?" Trixie said confused.

Samantha had long violet hair up to waist with a head band. She had violet blue eyes with pupils and a short skirt. Her short skirt was the same color as her eyes and she was wearing a sky blue vest. Samantha was staring at Trixie not surprised by her expression.

"Why don't I explain why I am here and who I am." Samantha told Trixie. "Um…okay." Trixie told Samantha. "Well, there is a place called fairy world, you see fairy world has this special business when fairies that graduate from school go to earth. Each fairy is assigned a miserable kid. A kid that has no one that really loves them and no family to spend time with."

"So…what does the fairy do with their assigned child?" Trixie asked Samantha. "We grant their every wish. But there are rules to things that you can't wish. A fairy and only be reviled to their assigned child or to someone else that has a fairy. You can't use magic to interfere with true love. You can't ever wish for an eternal Christmas. And you can't have two fairy god parents unless they are married." Samantha told Trixie.

"So, you grant all my wishes like a genie?" Trixie asked. "Actually, Genies always trick people and they are mischievous, you don't get a wish unless you rub a lamp and they only grant three. So not really. You can have limitless wishes but you can only have a fairy up to age 18 years. All you have to say is 'I Wish' and what you want. But be careful, if you revile your god parent to anyone, I will have to go away for ever, that's the heaviest rule out of all of them." Samantha told Trixie.

"Really?" Trixie said happily. "It is true, Trixie." Samantha told Trixie. Suddenly Trixie started hugging Samantha crying but she was happy she finally had a friend. "There, there. Trust me; I know what you have been through." Samantha told Trixie while comforting her.

Trixie was happy but yet, she was still sad. She needed more then just one true friend for her to be happy. Even if she made a new one, she will still be surrounded by her 'fake' friends.

Trixie woke up to see Samantha disguised as a blue lamp beside her bed. "So, it wasn't a dream after all." Trixie told herself happily. The door opened and Trixie saw her father going through.

"Here's a letter for you." Trixie's father said bitterly to her before walking through the door and slamming it making the whole house shake. Trixie looked the pink envelope in front of her.

She slowly opened it wondering who it was from. Trixie's eyes grew wide as she read the letter over and over again. She couldn't believe it!

LETTER

Dear Trixie,

Hey Trixie! It's me, Timantha! Sorry about the disappearing thing but my family had to move and I didn't get a chance to say good bye. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone your secret but guess what? My family is visiting her for summer break! I will be sure to visit you right when my family comes!

See You Then, Timantha

NOTE: I know the letter sucked, but hey. I am not exactly a mailman over here.

Trixie was going to see Timantha again! Wait…moved away? Trixie thought. That means that after Timantha visits, she won't ever get to see her again after that. Then Samantha suddenly woke up and transformed into her fairy form.

"Hey Trixie. Had a good sleep?" Samantha asked before questionly looking at the letter in Trixie's hand and wondering why she had that sad expression on her face. "What's wrong Trixie?" Samantha asked Trixie.

"Well, my only friend, Timantha is coming here for summer vacation but…" Trixie was then cut off by Samantha. "Isn't that a good thing?" Samantha asked. "Well actually, no. You see, Timantha is the only true friend I ever had, she was the only one that liked me for who I am but now in this letter, she said that she moved away last time." Trixie explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'last time'?" Samantha asked Trixie. "Well, last time, I met Timantha at a comic store when I dressed as a boy and then we wanted the same comic but we ended up ripping it and my hat fell off reviling that it was me. Then Timantha was surprised but after that display, she still became my best friend." Trixie told Samantha.

"I invited her to my birthday party but she instead she never showed up…and I never saw her or heard of her since." Trixie said trying to avoid talking about the whole Timmy thing. "Wow" Samantha said aware of a certain child that might have used a fairy god parent.

"But, after her visit, I won't ever see her again." Trixie finished. "Well, bright side. You still get to see her and maybe visit her some day too." Samantha said trying to brighten up Trixie. "I guess…" Trixie sighed but she still looked happy to see Timantha again.

THE NEXT DAY

The next morning, Trixie found another letter in her huge mail box which was addressed to her. She ran inside trying to avoid her parents snickering as they were in the kitchen. "Samantha, look. It is another letter from Timantha." Trixie said happily. "Well, whatcha waiting for? Open it!" Samantha said happy that Trixie was happy.

"It says that she will be visiting tomorrow!" Trixie said surprised. "Really? Um…no offense or anything Trixie, but do your parents know anything about Timantha." Samantha asked. (I shouldn't have chosen the name Samantha now it rhymes too much)

"Umm…sadly; No." Trixie told Samantha. "That's not good, how could she visit if your parents don't know?" Samantha asked. "Don't worry, Timantha will understand, besides. We can hang in the mall and have some fun." Trixie told Samantha.

TIMMY'S HOUSE

"Well sport, tomorrow's the big day. Are you ready?" Wanda asked Timmy. "Of course I am but I doubt Trixie told her parents about Timantha so I think I would actually enter her house." Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy, Hi Wanda!" Cosmo shouted happily at the two. "Cosmo, where the heck have you been?" Timmy asked Cosmo. "I was at Cherry World! Or was it Dairy World? Aw, whatever." Cosmo said stupidly while blabbering how great wherever he was is. Timmy just ignored Cosmo while thinking about what to say when she meets Trixie.

Suddenly, a 'poof' was heard and a blue violet haired fairy was inside the room. "Wanda? Is that you?" the fairy asked her. "Samantha! It's been so long since I saw you!" Wanda said happily. The two fairies hugged each other while laughing.

"Umm, did I miss a chapter here?" Timmy asked.

Author: "Umm, let me check…nope because technically, this is still chapter one."

Timmy: "Oh, okay then…"

"Timmy, Cosmo; I like you to meet Samantha!" Wanda said happily and surprised. "Umm…okay, how did you two meet exactly?" Timmy asked Wanda and Samantha. "We were best friends in elementary school but Samantha had to move away to another school but I am so happy she is back!" Wanda told the two.

"Samantha, I like you to meet my husband, Cosmo and my god child, Timmy." Wanda introduced the three. "So, Samantha. What brings you here?" Wanda asked Samantha (a.k.a. Trixie's fairy god parent).

"Well, my god child lives near hear and she gave me a little free flying time around dimmsdale to see how it was like and then I saw you." Samantha explained. "Oh, that's really nice! We can see each other whenever we want now!" Wanda said happily. "Well, I got to get going, my god child is going to wonder where I am, bye Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy!" Samantha said before poofing away.

"Who do you think Samantha's god child is?" Timmy asked Wanda. "I don't know, we never actually had a long conversation. I will ask her next time she visits." Wanda told Timmy.

END OF CHAPTER

Well? What do you think? Will Samantha find out who 'Timantha' really is? And will Timmy find out whose god child Samantha is to? Sorry about the writers block thing…I get writers block really easy.

I realized I like reading reviews so please R&R! Thanks for reading the story! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Two Friends Reunited

Hello! Butterfree Here with another Chapter! I really like this story so I decided to write the second chapter early!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairly odd parents and I especially don't own Timantha so please don't sue me.

CHAPTER 2

"She seemed nice, or is she?" Cosmo asked. "Of course she is, I known her since elementary school and for a fairy, that's a long time." Wanda told Cosmo. "This is boring; I'm off to Cherry World again!" Cosmo said before being grabbed by Wanda. "Oh no your not, your coming with use tomorrow weather you like it or not!" "Not!" Cosmo yelled.

"But just to be safe." Wanda pulled out a cage and put Cosmo in it. "AHH! Timmy help! This thing is un breakable!" Cosmo said while poofing out of the cage. "I mean look at it! How will I possibly get out?" Cosmo yelled whiled putting himself into the cage again.

Author's Note: "Sorry I seem to be leaving Cosmo out but I am trying to keep Cosmo funny and I am not that good with Comedy so I have to leave him out."

Timmy: "Actually, Keep keeping Cosmo out, I grown to like it when Cosmo is kept off the set.

Author: "Well, Most people would enjoy Comso's funniest"

Timmy: "Whatever dude."

TRIXIE'S HOUSE

"So, Samantha. Where did you go?" Trixie asked her fairy. "Oh, no where in particular." Samantha told Trixie. "Well, I am about to go shopping with my so called friends and pick out yet another dress, I hate being popular." Trixie shook her head loosening up her headband.

"Do you have to pick out at least three dresses everyday?" Samantha asked Trixie. "Yes, Being popular and all that, I am expected to wear a new dress every six hours." Trixie told Samantha. "And, if I forget to buy the three dresses one day, I have to buy ten dresses the next day."

"I can't wait until Timantha comes to visit, at least I will have someone with me who would understand me." Trixie sighed as she ran down stairs to her friends outside. "Where are you going young lady?" both of Trixie's parents asked at the same time.

"I am just going to go shopping with my 'popular' friends, mom." Trixie told her mother. "Are you sure none of them are geeky or ever had a conversation to other social status person that didn't include the word 'Not Worthy'?" her father asked Trixie.

"Yes, dad." Trixie sighed as she went out the door with Samantha posing as her hair band. "Hey, Trixie. Did you totally talk to that hot guy we saw at the mall last time. I think he winked at me, he was so cute!" Veronica shrieked to Trixie.

Trixie resisted the urge to cover her ears from her loud shrieking. How could girls handle screaming like that? It was so irritating. And why was Veronica so interested in boys, she only cares about how boys look instead of how they actually are. Trixie always thought that it was the personality on a person, not how cute or hot they look. That's why Trixie never went out with anyone before.

That's also why Trixie thought Timmy was not that bad. He wasn't snobby like most hot guys and she knew that if in the future, he ended up good looking; Timmy would still be the same person as he always was. Timmy was a little selfish at times but hey, he is only about eleven years old.

Sure that Timmy only did like her for her looks and Social Status or it seemed like it at least but Trixie always felt like Timmy liked her for more then that but Trixie couldn't put her finger on why she felt that way.

When she was around Timmy she may have always used the words 'Not Worthy' but she always got the same feeling around Timmy as Timantha. 'They seem so alike' Trixie thought. This brought her back to being popular.

If Trixie's parents weren't forcing her social status, Trixie would be a kind girl that cared for other people and never cared if others teased her. Trixie would have real friends to support her which she knew would beat being popular any day.

At least she would have the support and love she needed to live her life happy. All Trixie ever wanted was a real friend and parents that actually loved her and wasn't using her like Trixie knew her parents were to keep the blood line so called 'pure'.

'More like evil.' Trixie thought. This made Trixie wonder of how her parents married, was it true love or the need for a pure bloodline? Trixie also knew that the bloodline will stop at her generation because Trixie wasn't like her family.

She actually cared about other people. When Trixie was young and met her grandmother, she was surprising really nice. Trixie's grand mother is currently died now, but before she died, she told Trixie to follow her heart and to never listen to what her parents say. 'Be true to yourself and everyone will like you for who you are' Trixie's grandmother whispered.

Her grandmother was also popular when she was young but married her grandfather which was considered a very low status. But she married him anyway out of true love. But truth is, even her grandmother was told to keep her bloodline pure so she never told anyone she married the 'geek'.

Her grandmother was kind to her children and so called 'Trixie's parents' but some how, Trixie's mother grew up becoming a selfish and very un-kind person. One day, Trixie's mother found out that her mother married a geek and actually killed Trixie's grandmother for messing the bloodline.

This made Trixie scared of how serious her parents and the other generations were. The day her mother killed Trixie's grandmother was the day Trixie finally took her mother seriously fearing death like her grandmother. 'Why do they take it so seriously?' Trixie thought while sobbing.

Trixie cried even harder when Veronica just ignored Trixie's sobbing as she talked on her cell phone trying to get a date. 'A real friend would care about how I feel.' Trixie cried. Only Samantha could hear her.

"Trixie…" Samantha started crying too. "Thanks for being a real friend, Samantha." Trixie whispered while smiling.

Samantha and Timantha were her true friends. They cared for her, they comfort her when she cries, they understand her and like her as a friend for who she is. Why did she have to be popular? But, Trixie learned one thing about being popular but happy at the same time.

Trixie learned that there was a way to be kind and gentle but still be popular but her parents never allowed it. Trixie must have gotten her attitude from her grandmother. But Trixie felt relived that she skipped her mother's generation.

Finally, Trixie and Veronica reached the mall. "Like I am so going to buy those boots from the Starlight Boutique, and also pick out a nice short skirt while I am there!" Veronica shrieked…again.

"Whatever…" Trixie mumbled under her breath but followed the false act to please her parents. "Oh and why don't we stop by the cool new hangout for cute guys after we totally pick out a new dress?" Trixie said with false happiness.

"I am so sick of being popular, and talking so loud and snobbish is so hard, I really hate my life." Trixie whispered and coughed at the same time to Samantha. "Maybe you could try talking normally." Samantha suggested "Are you kidding? My parents will literally kill me and I am not protecting my status if I talked normally out in public." Trixie whispered to Samantha.

"Oh my god! I can't believe how cheap this skirt is! It is like totally so hot pink, don't you think so Trixie?" Veronica asked Trixie. "Yeah, it's Nice." Trixie said trying to sound happy.

Unlike Veronica, Trixie wasn't buying every pair of boots, shoes, dresses, shirts or hairclips she ever laid eyes on even if she was rich. Trixie already bought the three dresses she needed and all three of them were chosen by Veronica.

"Finally, we're done. That store took forever." Trixie accidentally said out loud. "Well excuse me but this fluffy pink coat had a lose thread not to mention that really hot guy working near the cash register." Veronica told Trixie. Trixie really couldn't wait until this day was over.

TIMMY'S HOUSE

It was finally time for bed time as Timmy went into bed and Cosmo was chained to the fish bowl making sure he didn't escape to where ever he kept going. "So Timmy, ready for tomorrow?" Wanda asked Timmy.

"I sure am I just hope Trixie is happy again after I show to her door as a girl again." Timmy complained. "Help! I am being held here against my will!" Cosmo yelled at Timmy telling him to wish him out.

"Oh No you don't. You are going to stay by our side and not leave." Wanda said while tightening the chain and adding a new chain to Cosmo and an extra lock. "Well, Good Night." Timmy said before he started sleeping.

THE NEXT DAY

"Finally!" Trixie said happily because today is the day she would get to see Timantha again! "Today is the day I will get to see Timantha again!" Trixie shouted.

Author: "Um…didn't I just say that?

Trixie: "Hey, I have a right to say it too"

Author: "Ha ha, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…..Anyways, Back to the story."

"I hope you will have fun today, Trixie!" Samantha told Trixie. "I know I will, my one and only friend I ever had besides you is going to visit me again!" Trixie shouted again. Trixie got dressed the one of the dresses she bought yesterday and went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Trixie's mother asked Trixie before Trixie could sneak out. "I am just going to hang out with Veronica, Tad and Chad at the shake joint, a good place to met hot boys!" Trixie told them with false happiness again.

"Very well then, I am almost happy you are socializing." Trixie's mother said. 'It is a good thing that my mother doesn't love me enough to know me well. If she did, she would know right away I was lying' Trixie thought relived as she exited her house with Samantha. "The last letter I got said to met Timantha in front of the mall at 10:00am." Trixie told Samantha.

"It is 9:30am right now so I think I will make it in time to met Timantha." Trixie told Samantha. (Again, I shouldn't have chosen the name 'Samantha') "How much time again did it naturally take you to get to the mall?" Samantha asked Trixie.

"I don't know, I am usually too bored to really count the time." Trixie admitted to Samantha. "But this time, I am actually excited to get to the mall so it might be faster." Trixie said. "Alright then, let's start going!" Samantha said happily.

TIMMY'S POINT OF VIEW

"I hate being a girl, resisting the urge to do boy things." Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda. "Well, not that I am complaining but I am still chained to Wanda and I am not happy!" Cosmo whined and started crying. "Ahh! The chain! It burns!" Cosmo cried.

"Just please shut up." Wanda said angrily. "Anyways, it is time to met Trixie! I wish I 'UN seemingly' appeared in front of the mall and was Timantha again!" Timmy announced to Cosmo and Wanda. "You got it!" Wanda said while Cosmo has a zipper on his mouth.

TRIXIE

"Alright, we're at the mall!" Trixie said happily to Samantha next to her. "Um, Samantha?" Trixie asked before she thought Timantha will appear. "Yes, Trixie?" Samantha asked with interest but concern. "It is alright if I call you Sammy, is it?" "Of course, Trixie! You can call me whatever you want to! Just as long as it isn't: hose-brain, meteor-head, pin-cushion, mamas-boy, mutt-face or anything like that!" Sammy said cheerfully.

But then Sammy withdrew her smile and looked with concern. "I have a feeling your hiding your real question." "Well, actually. Yes, I am hiding it, but it's just. Do you think Timantha still likes me and all that?" Trixie asked. "Why do you say that?" Sammy asked Trixie curiously but confused.

"I just have this feeling that I betrayed her in some way. It's one of those feelings that something bad is going to happen but this feeling is even worse." Trixie explained. "It feels like when Timantha needed me most, I somehow in a hard to explain way turned my back on her and told her she wasn't worthy to be my friend." Trixie started sobbing a little but no one but Sammy heard her sobbing.

"There, there, Trixie. I am sure Timantha still likes you. Now please stop crying, I can't stand seeing anyone cry, especially you Trixie." Sammy told Trixie. "Thanks, Sammy." Trixie said with a smile as Sammy smiled back.

"Trixie, I am here!" Timmy dressed as Timantha cried happily. "Timantha, I missed you so much!" Trixie yelled happily while hugging Timantha. "Um, sorry about not going to your party." Timmy said miserably. "Its okay, Timantha. I understand, you explained in the letter remember?" "Well, yea. Hey, want to go do something?" Timantha asked.

It was at that moment Trixie felt loved again. 'So this is how it feels like to have a real friend be with you and have fun.' Trixie thought happily forgetting her weird feeling that Timantha might not like her anymore.

Sammy looked over at Timantha before recognizing her in a way. "Psst, Samantha? Is that you?" a voice asked her. Sammy recognized the voice to belong to Wanda before, without Trixie or Timantha/Timmy noticing, poofed next to where she heard the voice.

"Wanda?" Sammy asked looking around. "Over here" Wanda said disguised as Timantha's bracelet. Sammy poofed into one of Timantha's bracelets also before looking at Wanda and Cosmo. "Wait a minute; aren't you two supposed to be with your god child, Timothy?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Well, actually. It's a long story." So Wanda explained everything, about her turning Timmy into a girl to get back at him and how he became Trixie's new best friend and about what happened in the party, even the part of how Timmy wished for Wanda to be a boy and Cosmo to be a girl.

Sammy laughed slightly after hearing Wanda being turned into a boy unwillingly by her godson. "Um, I decided to call myself Sammy instead, Trixie came up with that name for me when she was crying." Sammy told Cosmo and Wanda. "Whoa, Trixie really let herself go!" Cosmo shouted before Wanda poofed a zipper on Cosmo's mouth.

"On one condition, you have to call 'Timothy', Timmy instead" Wanda said. "Deal" Sammy agreed. "Umm, Wanda? Do you think we should tell Timmy about this? I think it is too soon to let Trixie know." Samantha asked Wanda.

"Maybe, but not now. Some time after Trixie and Timantha/Timmy's time at the mall." Wanda told Sammy. "Alright then" Sammy said before poofing back into Trixie's headband.

"So, Timantha, What do you want to do first?" Trixie asked Timantha. "Let's go to the spa, they wash all your troubles away." Timantha smiled at Trixie. "Alright then, lets go!" Trixie and Timantha both ran over to the spa.

Trixie loved having an actual friend with her to spend time with. Going to the mall with Veronica, Tad and Chad was just plan boring. The popular crowd never even did anything. They just stand or sit around all day gossiping about geeky girls and talking about boys all day.

It was so boring, if you had Trixie's opinion. Why does the world of social status have to be so cruel? Then this made Trixie thought about herself in high school. Grate, now she will have to flunk high school to keep her status up.

As we all know, you can't please Trixie's parents very easily. The only reason why her mother and father we're rich but flunked high school was because Trixie's mother and father used their looks to make the boss feel lust for them and that's how they got such rich jobs.

If only her parents had just experienced what love and having real friends were like, maybe they wouldn't be so mean to Trixie. Maybe they would finally understand her.

The day went by really quickly without Trixie really noticing. "Bye Trixie! It was great seeing you again!" Timantha said happily before Trixie and Timantha hugged again. "It was great seeing you again too." Trixie said while smiling as the two went their separate ways.

"You know Sammy; I am not use to the day passing by so quickly. Usually I am so bored it seems like a year now it's already time to go home." Trixie said happily. "I am glad you're happy, Trixie." Sammy cheered as she smiled.

"I have forgotten how it was like to have a true friend." Trixie started saying. "When I was very young and I didn't know about the popular line, I was friends with someone named Timmy Turner. He is this guy in my class right now, we actually started to become friends but my mother and father pulled me away from him." Trixie sighed.

"They yelled at me telling me what was at stake here and they in a harsh way explained the bloodline of the Tangs." Trixie cried. "After that, I was forced to turn my back on Timmy and now we aren't even friends anymore. I still talk to him but the conversations we have always include the word 'not worthy' in them."

"Aww, I feel sorry for this Timmy guy, did you ever tell him about why you suddenly dumped him as a friend?" Sammy asked trying to look clueless on whom Timmy was. "No, after that. I felt like I lost my one true chance of getting a friend but then Timantha came along." Trixie told Sammy.

"I almost feel as happy as I was when I and Timmy were friends but it's just not the same." Trixie explained more.

Trixie and Sammy finally made it back to the mansion before Trixie realized something. "Oh no! I forgot to buy the three dresses!" Trixie cried to Sammy. "Don't worry; I could just poof up three dresses for you!" Sammy told her.

"Okay then, I wish I had three dresses, three headbands and three bracelets." Trixie told Sammy before Sammy waved her wand poofing up a bag full of clothing. "Thanks, Sammy. I guess I was having so much fun with Timantha that I forgot to buy the dresses." Trixie sighed.

WITH TIMMY

"I wish I was a boy again!" Timantha announced before Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands to make Timmy a boy again. "Gee, I'm glad I made Trixie so happy." Timmy said while walking back home.

"Um Timmy…I have something to tell you about Fairies." Wanda told Timmy. "What is it Wanda?" Timmy said curiously. "Um, well you know Samantha right?" "Uh, duh of course I do." Timmy said bored.

Wanda was about to say that Samantha was Trixie's fairy god parent but instead she said "Samantha wants you to call her Sammy from now on." Wanda said. "Oh, yea, sure whatever." Timmy said bored again leaving Wanda to slap her forehead mentally.

END OF CHAPTER

Finally! I am done chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one! R&R! Thanks for reading!

SNEEK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER

"TIMMY!" Tootie shrieked before running up to Timmy before Timmy started running the opposite direction. "See you Mr. and Ms. Turner!" Vicky smiled and waved with one hand while the other hand had an axe in it. Timmy yelled before Vicky grabbed Timmy on the head. "Ok twerp, you two better start working because I want you to do the chores that I don't want to do!" Vicky yelled at the top of her lungs.

Daisy looked over at the Turner boy before eying him suspiciously. 'Hmm, this kid looks like the kind of kid who would have a fairy god parent…' Daisy thought before Tootie interrupted her thoughts. "What's wrong Daisy?" Tootie whispered to Daisy who seemed deep in her thoughts. "Oh, nothing is the matter. Just day dreaming a little." Daisy answered un-sure.


	3. A New Fairy In Town

It is me, Butterfree! I am here with a third chapter! I am trying to update as much as I can but I don't seem to have much time with each chapter being at least 10 pages and all that. I am finally finished the 3rd chapter of this story!

I know I am a little slow at updating with a new chapter but it is really hard to make another exciting chapter that lasts 10 pages without getting too much of a writers block…Well I know you all don't want to hear me talk for long so I am going to continue with chapter 3 of this story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents so please don't sue me!

CHAPTER 3

"I hope this works…" Tootie was working on a special present for Timmy. But then, Tootie's tower of Timmy she was making starting shaking. "Oh no! Not again…" Tootie cried, "I will never finish this, what's the use? Timmy doesn't even like me…" Tootie cried again before shedding her eyes with tears.

A sound was heard behind Tootie, It was a weird poofing sound that was the color of purple. "W-Who's there?" Tootie asked herself before turning around to see a strange purple girl with pigtails. "Um…ah, Sorry this is my first day at this but my name is Daisy."

The girl standing there had purple pigtails and a light purple jacket hiding her shirt and had dark purple pants with a pink strip down along the pants. She was wearing purple lip stick and had nice purple eyes.

"Where did you get those wings, drown and wand from? Can I have one? And what are you doing in my room?" Tootie asked the strange floating girl. "I'm your fairy god parent, I can grant your every wish as long as you say 'I wish'" Daisy floated to Tootie.

"Why do I have a fairy god parent?" Tootie asked Daisy. "Because you are miserable but there are some rules you have to follow." Daisy told Tootie before her wand glowed and a weird purple book that said 'Da Rules' on it. "I always knew fairies existed! Wait a minute, you aren't some popular girl or boy that is just playing a trick on me, are you?" Tootie asked.

"I can prove it, go ahead wish for anything!" Daisy told Tootie. "I wish I had another Timmy Doll!" Tootie cried happily. Daisy raised her hand before her wand started glowing and a Timmy doll appeared in Tootie's hand. "YAY! You are real!" Tootie shouted convinced.

Daisy passed the book to Tootie before Tootie started reading the words on it. "One, Magic can't interfere with true love, Two, The Fairy can only be seen to their assigned child or another owner of a fairy, Three, Fairies only grant wishes to kids that are miserable, Four, You can't wish for an Eternal Christmas and Five, You cannot use magic to cheat in a contest. Wow, that's a lot of rules." Tootie said.

"I know, there is one more rule but don't read it out loud." Daisy passed the book before flipping the page. Tootie read over the last rule at the end. (The last rule is to never say 'I am happy and don't need my fairy god parents anymore')

"Wow, Are you sure this isn't just all a dream?" Tootie said happily to Daisy. "Yup, but you are the only one that can see me, besides another kid that owns a fairy god parent, or else you will lose me forever!" Daisy implied.

"And also, you need to wish me into something so you can carry me around without people noticing." "I know!" Tootie cried. "I wish you were a hairclip in my hair!" Tootie announced before Daisy used her wand to become a hairclip.

"Good idea, Tootie! What's wrong?" Daisy frowned. "Sorry Daisy, It's just hard to take in, that's all." Tootie said before lying down on her back. "Are you sure you are ok?" Daisy asked poofing back to her original state. "Yes, don't worry about me." Tootie told Daisy.

Daisy floated over to Tootie and comforting her. "I know how you feel; I've had the same life as you did when I was about your age. Everyone teasing me, my sister beating me up and I also liked a boy in elementary school too, but he always ignored me but now I know he was a jerk." Daisy remarked to Tootie a little mad.

Tootie looked up at Daisy before smiling at her. "It's hard to believe that after all those years that people teased me and bullied me that someone would just come to me helping me. It's kind of hard to believe that I've met someone that knows how I feel." Tootie said crying on the floor.

TRIXIE

"Okay, I hope I dodge my parents…" Trixie stammered to Sammy. "Alright Trixie, what have you got there in that bag?" Trixie's mother stood in front of Trixie while pointing at the bag beside Trixie. "It's just the three dresses I needed to buy." Trixie feared.

Trixie's mother dumped everything that was in the bag that Trixie was holding. "Okay young lady, you are free to go." Trixie's mother said before walking back into the kitchen. "Phew, I think I might want to dodge my father too…I wish I 'unseeingly' was in my room." Trixie whispered to Sammy beside her. "No problem!" Sammy said before Trixie and Sammy appeared in her room.

"Wow, that was great! I got to see Timantha again!" Trixie cried to Sammy happily. "I'm glad you're happy Trixie." Sammy smiled but then her expression changed. "Um, Trixie…Does Timantha remind you of anyone that you might know?" Sammy asked Trixie.

"Not really…" Trixie said trying to hide her real answer. "Are you sure? I can tell when you are lying you know." Sammy crouched. "Sorry Sammy, I don't think I am ready to tell you." Trixie sweated. "I understand, It's all right you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sammy smiled.

TIMMY'S HOUSE

"So guys do you think I should visit Trixie again sometime soon?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda. "You know what I think? I think we should poof up a large platinum three headed reptile and then wish for pudding!" Cosmo yelled. "Who cares what you think?" Timmy hollered.

"Well Timmy, do you think you should let Trixie know soon that you are Timantha?" Wanda asked Timmy who was thinking. "Of course the answer is no! If I tell her, then she will laugh in my face and even treat Timantha like any other unpopular kid!" Timmy shouted at Wanda.

"And that would make a difference for 'Timmy' how?" Wanda asked. "Even if you tell Trixie, it wouldn't make a difference for you as in 'Timmy Turner'." Wanda implied. "Whatever…Do you always have to be right?" Timmy asked. "Of course, it's my job." Wanda said proudly.

Suddenly, the phone that Wanda poofed up for Timmy started ringing. "The phone? Oh, it's Trixie." Timmy looked over at the phone. "Good thing I poofed up a fake phone number." Timmy said before answering the phone.

"Oh, it's me Trixie. Is this Timantha?" Trixie asked over the phone. "Yea, it's good to talk to you again Trixie. Why'd you call?" Timmy talked in his usual Timantha/Timmy voice. "Well, of course you know that my parents won't allow you to visit me so I was wondering if I could visit your parents to get to know them." Trixie suggested hoping not to get rejected.

"Uh…can you hold on a second?" Timmy asked before putting the phone on hold. "What do I do? I don't have a fake house, address or parents that would pretend that I am a girl!" Timmy half asked and shouted. "Well we could pose as your parents but as for the house…" Wanda stopped to think.

"We could poof up a normal human-like house in fairy world so no one would be suspicious about a house appearing out of nowhere and then make Trixie wear invisible glasses that make her sight filter out the fairy-like things that fairy world shows her?" Cosmo said confused at his idea. "Since when could Cosmo speak such a long sentence without messing up at least 3 words?" Timmy raised his eyebrow. "I know and I can't even count to 3!" Cosmo yelled.

Then Wanda paused and started thinking again. "Wait a minute Timmy; I actually think for once that Cosmo has something there. I mean come on; we can't poof a house out of no where in the middle of dimmsdale and claim that it is your house that would suspect something not to mention Trixie won't believe that a house that came of no where is where Timantha lives." Wanda explains before flying in the fish bowl for water.

"Wow, that phrase you just said had sixty-one words in it." Timmy admitted. "But there is one problem, what if the glasses fall off or something? Wouldn't Trixie get suspicious about an unfamiliar house in the neighborhood? How do we get her into fairy world without her noticing anything unusual?" Timmy complained and explained to Wanda before putting himself in a showing off position.

Wanda thought for a moment before talking. "Well to answer all your questions in order, we could use magic to make it so she can't take them off until the visit is over, just wish that she wouldn't get suspicious, we poof up a door on a sidewalk and walk her inside instead of just poofing her there and yes, I can't read your mind and no, we are not doing that we could just poof her special earmuffs that filters all fairy worldly sounds." Wanda bragged her answers.

"Hmph, whatever…Do you always have to be so right?" Timmy said angrily. "Actually, I vowed I would be the smart one ever since my 12,639th birthday." Wanda said. Timmy put the phone back to his ear again to answer Trixie.

"Um, sure Trixie! Sorry you had to wait for so long; I had to ask my parents. You know how it is with this kind of stuff." Timmy explained over the phone. "Okay Timantha, I'll be over by Saturday at 4:00pm, see you then!" Trixie beamed before hanging up. 

This made Timmy drop the phone with a sound on the floor. "Saturday! That only gives use 3 days starting tomorrow to prepare everything for Trixie's visit! We really need to work hard if we want to make it! Wow, that's six words I never thought I'd say in the same sentence. Well, good night guys." Timmy said jumping into his pajamas and getting into bed. "Good night Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda optimistically half shouted.

TRIXIE'S HOUSE

"Do you think that was a little sudden?" Trixie asked Sammy worried. "What makes you think that, Trixie?" Sammy floated beside Trixie. "Well, Timantha sounded kind of worried when she hung up. "Maybe she's worried that her parents would be worried about her being friends with someone so popular." Sammy suggested.

"Well, I am known from everyone and worshiped within 5 miles around this house. I guess her parents would be worried that I could hurt their daughter by betraying her in some way…Well I guess I better get to bed, good night Sammy." Trixie went under her blankets. "Good night Trixie." Sammy poofed into the lamp before falling asleep.

NEXT DAY

Timmy walked around fairy world watching for a good spot to put the house. "This is going to be tough…" Timmy whispered to himself wondering through the fairy neighborhood. "Maybe we should just withdraw this plan Timmy; we could just tell Trixie why she can't visit. I mean come on; this is kind of too much of a risk for fairy world to take."

"If Trixie comes into fairy world, that would be the first time fairy world invited an un-wanted human that didn't know about fairies." Just then a loud booming was heard behind Timmy.

Timmy: Oh, come on author. Not Jorgen, he always ruins everything!  
Author: That's the whole point. I love the power of being author.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Jorgen appeared in the loudest poof behind Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. "Ah, Jorgen! Uh, um, you see, uh…" Timmy tried to think of an excuse. "I forbid you to go on with this plan of yours! Conversations over!" Jorgen shouted loudly before disappearing in a large and loud puff of smoke.

"Oh darn it! Why does Jorgen ruin everything?" Timmy yelled at his fairies. "Maybe the wire got in his butt again." Cosmo told Wanda. "So I guess the plan is off then." Wanda floated to Timmy. "Yes, the plan is off. Normally I would suggest we could sneak in a dark alley of fairy world where no one can see us but Jorgen has his magic to sneak a peek at what we are doing…I wish we were back home." Timmy said sadly.

A 'Back home' poof was heard/seen before Timmy and his fairies appeared back in Timmy's room. "Now what do we do?" Timmy asked his fairies. "We don't know." Both Cosmo and Wanda said at the same time.

TOOTIE

"Wow, so this is fairy world!" Tootie shouted to Daisy amazed by the many sparkly clouds and all the magic the fairies created. "I always knew that fairies existed, Thank you Daisy!" Tootie hugged Daisy. "Slow down there, Tootie. There is way more to see then just the streets! You really have to check out the real reason why fairies love it here so much!" Daisy told Tootie.

So Tootie and Daisy traveled all around fairy world all the way from the biggest fairy court to the smallest little fairy house on every street. Tootie was amazed by all the wonderful sites around Fairy World and started looking at the Fairy stuff on sale.

It was then; Tootie noticed a big tough and tan looking fairy that was bigger then the others punching a small fairy. "Hey Daisy, Who's that over there?" Tootie asked Daisy floating while eating ice cream. "Oh, that's Jorgen; He's the toughest and most powerful fairy in the universe and all of fairy world. Trust me; you don't want to mess with Jorgen." Daisy said while pointing at the smaller fairy.

"And that's Binkie, Jorgen always picks on him for some reason; probably because he thinks Binkie is easier to strangle then most fairies." Daisy told Tootie before licking her ice cream again. "Jorgen is also like the head fairy or something and because he is a fairy, he can do just about anything to you! Except anything against the rules that is." Daisy patted Tootie on the shoulder.

Tootie laughed along with Daisy for a while before stopping and smiling at Daisy. "Thanks for finally giving me some happiness; Thank goodness it is summer vacation, I can travel to Fairy world whenever I like without worrying about homework and other stuff like that." Tootie pointed out to herself.

"Actually, it does take a lot of magic to get to Fairy world so it isn't a good idea to travel to Fairy world all the time." Daisy explained. "Isn't it possible to have two fairy god parents so the other one can help you?" Tootie asked. "It is possible but a god child can only have two fairies if the two fairies are married." Daisy sighed.

"Too bad, there was never anyone that I liked back in high school; all the guys were total jerks in high school." Daisy said feeling mad to herself. "Are you sure you didn't like anyone back in high school?" Tootie teased Daisy. "Positive; Hey, cut it out!" Daisy said to Tootie annoyed while Tootie started laughing jokingly at her.

Daisy joined in the laughter with Tootie before Tootie and Daisy decided to finally leave Fairy World and to go back home. "I'm so glad I have somewhere to go now; when I stay home, my sister, Vicky always teased me or does something bad to me or makes me do all her chores." Tootie smiled to Daisy before wishing that Daisy was her hairclip again.

It was just then that Vicky just happened to slam Tootie's bedroom door open. "Hey there twerpette! That dork, Timmy Turner's parents are leaving their precious gift from above so I need to baby-sit him. You also have to come along because our parents are going out to buy me another Mace!" Vicky yelled at Tootie before grabbing her and throwing her into the car.

Author Note: A Mace is that wand with the spiky ball at the end that people whack around each other with.  
Timmy: Please tell me that Vicky didn't bring her old mace too! Last time she brought her mace Oh, it's too horrible to say…

TIMMY'S HOUSE

"Aww, mom & dad, do you guys have to go?" Timmy whined to his parents. "Sorry Timmy but mom and I are going to the cake n' baken again and after that we have a business trip for all week!" Dad smiled a giant smile. "This means that Vicky's and her sister, Tootie are here for the whole week baby sitting you!" Ms. Turner yelled out happily before opening the door to revile Vicky and Tootie.

Author: "Poor, poor Timmy"  
Timmy: "Why do you have to torture me like this?"  
Author: "Why not? I have the right too"

"TIMMY!" Tootie shrieked before running up to Timmy before Timmy started running the opposite direction. "See you Mr. and Ms. Turner!" Vicky smiled and waved with one hand while the other hand had an axe in it. Timmy yelled before Vicky grabbed Timmy on the head. "Ok twerp, you two better start working because I want you to do the chores that I don't want to do!" Vicky yelled at the top of her lungs.

Daisy looked over at the Turner boy before eying him suspiciously. 'Hmm, this kid looks like the kind of kid who would have a fairy god parent…' Daisy thought before Tootie interrupted her thoughts. "What's wrong Daisy?" Tootie whispered to Daisy who seemed deep in her thoughts. "Oh, nothing is the matter. Just day dreaming a little." Daisy answered un-sure.

"This is real trouble guys." Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised in their usual gold fish bowl Timmy always carried around. "How am I supposed to show Trixie to dinner as Timantha with Vicky and Tootie wondering around and bothering me?" Timmy asked his two god parents worried.

Wanda looked around trying to think of something to do while Cosmo was just grinning at Wanda. "Why are you staring at me?" Wanda asked Cosmo. "You swirly pink hair helps me think straight even more then shouting does!" Cosmo grinned at Wanda again. "I got it Timmy, why don't you just call Trixie and tell her that something came up?" Wanda pointed out.

"That's a great idea Wanda! But how am I supposed to do that without Vicky or Tootie noticing me?" Timmy thought to himself. "Be careful Timmy, all that thinking of yours can make you learn again…" Cosmo implied to Timmy.

"Move it! Because you know if I'm watching you, I am watching something on T.V!" Vicky yelled at Timmy and Tootie before both of them ran off to do the list of chores Vicky instructed them. Timmy checked his half of the list to see his first chore…was to clean the toilet. "Oh no, anything but the toilet! My dad always…never mind…" Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Why can't I just wish these dishes fixed?" Tootie asked Daisy beside her. "Because you can't show use of any magic to a person who doesn't have a fairy god parent them self." Daisy told Tootie almost immediately. "And look over there…your sister put cameras all over the house…they are really small so only magic things like fairies can see them." Daisy told Tootie.

Luckily Timmy already knew that there was no point in wishing the toilet clean because 1) No amount of magic can fix something this big and 2) Timmy knew Vicky was always watching. "Hey, how come Wanda gets to be the wand?" Cosmo asked Timmy. "Don't remind me." Wanda simply told Cosmo even though she knew Timmy wouldn't answer a question like that.

TRIXIE'S HOUSE

"I can't wait until tomorrow! I am going to met Timantha's parents, I hope they like me…" Trixie told Sammy excited at first but died down. "Wow, two days passed by already…are you ok Trixie?" Sammy asked Trixie. Trixie's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What if Timantha's parents don't like me? They could think that I will hurt Timantha or plan something bad for her. I am the most popular girl in dimmsdale; I just find it is going to be a miracle if Timantha's parents like me." Trixie sighed to herself before curling herself into a ball on her bed.

Sammy looked down on Trixie's still and curled up body. Sammy could tell that Trixie was suffering pretty badly in the past weeks. Even when Timantha came back to help out Trixie and to be a true friend, it is still pretty clear that Trixie was still one of the most miserable kids in dimmsdale.

"Trixie…" Sammy started sadly. Trixie looked upon Sammy before sitting a little back up. "Trixie, I'm sorry…I mean, living a life when everyone thinks…thinks that you're nothing more then a self centered girl…I'm sorry…" Sammy flew nothing more then a self centered girl…I'm sorry…" Sammy flew over to Trixie before looking at her.

Trixie's lips started curling up to a smile. "Thanks, Sammy, I can always count on you to make me feel better." Trixie smiled at Sammy. "I am glad I am able to make you happy." Sammy put her hand on Trixie's shoulder making Trixie look up on her once more. "Don't worry about Timantha's parents; I am sure they will like you." Sammy showed a face of determination to Trixie. "Thanks Sammy." Trixie smiled even wider.

TIMMY'S HOUSE

"Finally, I am done all those chores that Vicky gave me! Now maybe I can go watch T.V." Timmy sighed in relief but just when Timmy was about to walk off, Vicky came over before dumped another list on Timmy's head. "What's this?" Timmy yelled and asked rudely. "That's your new list of chores, now MOVE IT!" Vicky yelled at Timmy.

Timmy looked through the list before his eyes widened. "Oh no…I just realized that Trixie is visiting tomorrow! What am I going to do?" Timmy asked his fairies worried of what might happen. "It's now or never…I wish that all of Vicky's cameras were disabled!" Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda before both their wands glowed and a poof was heard.

Timmy looked around to see all the cameras short circuiting and coming off. "Good, thanks Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy looked back at the two. "No problem Timmy!" both Cosmo and Wanda told Timmy. "I wish I had that fake phone that I made up." Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda.

"I hate doing chores…" Tootie mumbled to herself while she was pulling the bag of garbage across the kitchen floor but then, Tootie heard a familiar 'poof' sound on the other room. "Daisy? Did you hear that?" Tootie looked over to her hair clip but saw that Daisy had vanished from Tootie's hair.

Bravely, Tootie decided to head over to where she heard the sound before hiding behind the part of the wall. What Tootie saw first was Timmy but then she saw these two other kids with him. "What are those?" Tootie looked closer to see the kids were floating and had wands and wings.

"I get it…Timmy has God parents just like I do…" Tootie's eyes widened in shock. But Tootie looked over again to see a phone. Tootie decided that she should leave before Timmy realizes that Tootie knows about his fairies. "So Timmy has fairies too?" Tootie asked herself still in shock but then she turned her attention back to Daisy.

Tootie remembered that Daisy wasn't clipped to her hair anymore. "Oh no, Vicky must have taken Daisy…" Tootie was about to look for Daisy but then Daisy appeared in a 'poof' sound in front of Tootie. "Sorry Tootie, your older sister kind of took me and kept an eye on me for a while." Daisy was about to continue until she saw a weird look on Tootie's face.

"Are you of Tootie? What happened when I wasn't here? Are you ok?" Daisy looked at Tootie before Tootie smiled at Daisy. "Don't worry, nothing happened. Just a little dazzled by these chores and tired." Tootie reassured Daisy. "Well, alright then Tootie…" Daisy said before poofing back to Tootie's hair clip.

WITH TIMMY

Timmy dialed Trixie's number on the phone before waiting for Trixie to pick up. "Good thing Trixie gave me her cell phone number instead of home number." Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda. "Umm, Wanda? Is something wrong?" Timmy noticed Wanda being a bit shifty. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something…ahh well, probably nothing." Wanda told herself.

Finally after some waiting, Trixie finally picked up her cell phone to answer it. "Oh Hi Trixie, it's me Timantha!" Timmy said through the phone. "Oh hey Timantha, Why'd you call?" Trixie asked through the phone with Sammy listening. "Well, my parents suddenly held a family get together for me so I'm afraid you can't come over on Saturday and my relatives are staying over night so I don't think you can come over one Sunday either." Timmy tried to come up with the best excuse.

"I understand Timantha; I didn't think I was ready to met ALL your family relatives already, just your mom and dad. So how about Monday then?" Trixie asked through her cell phone. "Sure, Monday sounds great!" Timmy told Trixie through the phone. "Well see you!" Trixie told Timmy. "Bye Trixie!" Timmy pushed the button to turn the phone off.

Wanda looked over at Cosmo before looking over at Timmy. "Well at least that gives you an extra two or three days to think of something…" Wanda started thinking herself. "This is getting bad…really bad…" Timmy sighed to his god parents.

"Ok, finally, I think I am done all my chores." Tootie sighed relief. Vicky walked in before passing Tootie another list. "By the way, you forgot this on the counter." Vicky smirked at Tootie before handing her the new list. Tootie sighed again before looking over to where Vicky was going.

Tootie then noticed that Vicky was headed for the room Timmy and his god parents were in. Tootie rushed behind furniture to avoid Vicky to see if Timmy and his god parents were still in there. But to Tootie's horror, Timmy and his two fairies were still in the room and Timmy and the two didn't seem to notice that Vicky was headed towards them.

"Oh no…" Tootie said out loud for Daisy to hear. "What's wrong Tootie?" Daisy asked Tootie confused on what Tootie was thinking. 'If Vicky barges in there and sees Timmy and his Fairies then Timmy will lose his fairies forever…' Tootie thought.

Without thinking, just when Vicky kicked the door down, Tootie ran out from behind the chair she was hiding in and jumped in front of Vicky. "What are you think you are doing tw-"Just when Vicky was about to look over at Timmy and his god parents, Tootie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I wish that Vicky was frozen!" Tootie shouted at Vicky before Daisy quickly waved her wand and in an instant, Vicky was frozen in a block of ice. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked surprised at what had just happened in the past few seconds.

Wanda started stammering "Tootie has…" "…a fairy god parent…" Timmy finished for Wanda. Tootie looked nervous between Timmy and the other two fairies that were with Timmy. 'What am I going to do now?' Tootie thought.

END OF CHAPTER

Finally I finished chapter three! Sorry it took so long everyone to finally finish the third chapter…I had writers block but I guess I was inspired to finish the rest of the chapter again! Sorry people if I am leaving all of you in a cliff hanger.

Sorry but I don't like cliff hangers either but for now, I couldn't think of anything else to write for now…See you in the next chapter! Oh and don't forget to read the sneak preview of the next chapter! D

Sorry if I disappointed some TimmyXTrixie fans out there but I would like more of a Timmy and Trixie Friendship fan fiction because I really feel sorry for Tootie and everything. Sorry everyone but I actually more of a TootieXTimmy fan rather then a TimmyXTrixie fan.

SNEAK PREVIEW

"Tootie, I need your help with this plan." Timmy walked over at Tootie. "What plan are you talking about?" Tootie asked confused of what Timmy and his god parents were talking about. "Okay, I need you to distract Vicky or anyone else from coming to next door beside this house." Timmy told Tootie. "Why do you want me to do that?" Tootie asked Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other before Wanda started talking. "Don't worry, you can just wish everyone that passes by to freeze in a block of ice or to wish they were somewhere else." Wanda explained to Tootie. "But why do you want me to do that?" Tootie asked again.

END SNEEK PREVIEW


	4. Another Look on Things

Yeah….it's been forever hasn't it? I know and I'm sorry, I decided to re-write this chapter when I read how weird my first copy of this chapter was. Not to mention how many other fan fictions I've read, I've decided to try to improve my writing based on how great other writers are.

I have wrote 16 chapters to this other Powerpuff girls Z fan fiction while I wasn't paying attention to this, and I hope that my writing skills have at least improved a little bit. That PPGZ story isn't actually on since I don't really need a 4th story on my incomplete list that fans are waiting for.

The reason why I suddenly added Tootie to the story was because there seems to be this annoying thing going around that TimmyXTrixie writers refer to Tootie as a jealous little brat that doesn't actually care for Timmy and how TimmyXTootie fans forget the 3 seasons of character development on Trixie. I try my best to write a good story and if Timmy were to end up with one of them, we at least need to have a fair outlook on the other character.

Oh yeah, and I'm going to add CosmoXWanda as a side shipping

So anyways, enjoy this chapter that took me forever to write!! D

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairly Odd Parents, expect for Timantha to make a comeback

Chapter 4 – Another look on things

A slight wind caressed across the room of a ten-year old's bed as the door opened beside the closet filled with mountains of clothing. A slightly short and fat man suspiciously looked around the room being careful not to wake up her daughter. "Something is up…" he whispered to himself, it wasn't every day her daughter just came home and slumped on the bed so early like that without even telling her parents what had happened.

He sniffed the air to find any traces of smells that could've been non-girly only to realize that there was none, but that didn't stop him. The man who now revealed himself to be Mr. Tang walked into the room sneering as her daughter moaned slightly in her sleep and turned on her bed. He knew something was up and nothing was going to stop him from searching the room from ceiling to floor.

It didn't take long for his eyes to reach the door of his daughter's closet before he eyed it with another glance and opened the door recklessly yet quietly at the same time. Despite the low sound of the closet door opening, the daughter of that man snapped her eyes open to see her dad shoving through her clothes impatiently and reaching to the top part of her closet before her eyes widened.

"N-No!! Don't touch that!!" Trixie almost pounced on her dad to stop him but it was too late, a small brown box fell from the top of the closet before hitting Trixie's dad right on the head and accidentally breaking the lock from the impact. The letter, the hair clip and the photo came springing out before raining over Mr. Tang's who now had a large red bump on top of his head.

It was only a couple seconds before his eyes fixed to what sprang from the box only to see a piece of pink crumpled paper, a strange little hair clip and a picture of Trixie…with Timantha.

WITH TIMMY

Tootie turned around from her position to look at Timmy looking back at her wide eyed who was now also accompanied by the same two fairies that she saw him talk to earlier. Neither Timmy and his fairies or Tootie noticed but that was when a huge blush spread across from Daisy's face. "I-I…" Tootie stuttered for a second before looking back at her frozen sister and Daisy who was now also floating beside her. "T-Tooti-" Timmy had started but before he had a chance to finish, Tootie looked at her fairy desperately before yelling the words "I WISH TIMMY AND HIS FAIRIES DON'T REMEMBER ME HAVING A FAIRY GOD PARENT!!"

Not only Daisy but also Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked taken back by her sudden outburst before Daisy looked back at Tootie uncertained. "Tootie, are you su-" "I don't care!! I don't want Timmy to know about you!!" Tootie looked like she could say more but Daisy had already lifted her wand and just when Timmy was about to jump up in protest, a 'forgetting' poof happened.

When the two girls opened their eyes, they looked down to see Timmy and his two fairies who had disguised back into goldfish lying on the ground sleeping peacefully like nothing had happened. "Wha-What did you…do?" Tootie looked back at Daisy stunned by her own wish herself. "I just did what you wished for Tootie…that's what Fairy god parents do…when they wake up later, they won't remember any of this happening…" the purple-haired fairy explained slowly to her god child.

Timmy: "Uhh hello? I'm over here"

Author (me): "Why are you reading this story anyways?"

The little girl nodded her head slowly before looking back at her sister who by now, had her hair completely frozen and was also starting to chip off. "I guess we should get Vicky out of that…" Tootie pointed to the block of ice which was still inhabited by her sister.

Daisy looked back in the direction of Timmy's goldfish bowl blushing before transforming back to Tootie's hairclip and granting her wish, even though it didn't actually have an 'I wish' in it. When the poof disappeared, Vicky was automatically defrosted from the wish and looking around confused at first before glaring at Tootie. "What happened twerpette?! And why do I have such a brain freeze?" Vicky demanded from Tootie before holding her head in pain.

LATER

Timmy's, Wanda's and Cosmo's eyes all opened at once before Timmy sat up starring at whatever was in front of him while rubbing his eye. "Ugh…what happened?" he looked back at his goldfish bowl to see his two fairy god parents looking back at him with tired eyes. "I feel like I just lost half of my memory just now" the pink-hatted boy rubbed his head. "I feel like I ate 10 tons of chocolate while learning how to ride a unicycle…" Wanda mumbled still scratching her eyes with her fish fin, which wasn't easy. "And I feel like I was chained to a gold-fish bowl by my wife and forced to not go to cherry world-oh wait…" Cosmo looked at a random direction while trying to think of something smart to say.

It was then when Vicky suddenly opened the door to his room slamming it against the wall as the whole room shook. "So you're finally awake twerp!! I'm going to be busy downstairs wasting valuable electric bill money so you better be quiet while you play your stupid video games or any other weird thing you do up here!!" she yelled at the small boy before slamming the door again this time making a vase-and-flower pot that seemed to appeared out of nowhere in Timmy's room fall hard against the ground breaking.

Timmy looked back at his gold fish but before he could ask his god parents what happened again, a slight ring was heard across the three, it was Timantha's cell phone. Wanda lazily poofed the phone in front of Timmy while hearing a tired 'thanks' from him before Timmy picked the receiver up while still yawning only to hear a timid "hello" from Trixie. Timmy immediately shook himself awake before sending a cheerful 'Hi' through the receiver, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed the misery that was sent through that last tone.

"Hey Trixie…is something wrong?" he said into the phone slightly nervous and slightly excited as his voice was starting to fail on him. It was a wonder to Timmy why she couldn't recognize his voice, it was a good thing his voice was so high-pitched or else it would've taken no time for her to figure out he was a boy. _'I guess pre-puberty days do have their up side' _Timmy thought slightly sarcastic.

"Hmm? Well…it's not too much of a deal for you to worry about Timantha. It's just…I don't think I can make it to your house on Monday, is all…" Trixie answered on the other side trying to hide a tear that was threatening to come out. Timmy knew she was lying, he was actually a lot sharper then he seemed, but he decided against ruining Trixie's mood even more if he knew he was going to by asking. But curiosity was very common in 11-year olds. "It doesn't…sound like it's not much of a deal…" Timmy suddenly got the intention to kick himself for being too pushy.

But instead, he heard that the sobbing from the other end had stopped, Trixie had stopped crying and instead gave out a weak chuckle. "I guess you saw through me, didn't you?" the black-haired girl wiped the tears from her eyes before taking a deep breath getting ready to tell Timantha _everything. _"My dad knew all along something was up with me, I've become a lot more willing to get out of the house lately like I actually had something I had an intention of doing out there…" she trailed off for moment as Timmy listened on the other end.

On one hand, he was relieved that he didn't have to go through that whole 'not so super awesome' plan of theirs but on the other hand, he had a bad feeling that Trixie was going to say something bad, really bad. "Just about an hour ago, he started searching through all my stuff and he eventually came to my closet…which is where I kept some of the items that we gained during our time as friends" Timmy knew exactly where this was going.

"Timantha…I'm _really_ sorry…" was all Trixie had to say before slamming the phone down as Timmy was forced to listen to the annoying beeps that all phones made whenever someone hangs up. The 10-year old boy gently put the phone back on the floating base before Wanda poofed the thing away. Silence was heard throughout the room…well, aside from the noises of the DVD player, VCR player, loud stereo radio, popcorn machine, electric hair driers, double-turning lamps all playing at the same time and the loud clicking noises coming from downstairs. "So…what happened?" Cosmo being the most carefree one was the first to speak up, but even Cosmo being Cosmo, he didn't have a smile on his face.

The little brown-haired boy sighed at his two god parents before shaking his head as if nothing had happened. "Don't worry, nothing special happened. It was just Trixie calling to see what's up…" Timmy shrugged trying his best to hide his uncertain emotions. "…hey, if you guys don't mind…I think I'll go back to sleep now." He lay back down just realizing that he was sleeping on his bed the whole time before closing his eyes to avoid looking at his gold fish.

Wanda looked at Timmy with a frown, she knew he was hiding something, and she knew that even Cosmo knew despite being an idiot. Usually Timmy would tell them or at least Cosmo if anything was wrong and tried to fix it with some stupid wish like cheese pants or giant rubber chickens. This time was different, whatever the problem was, it shocked Wanda that this time, Timmy knew he couldn't solve this particular problem with just a wish.

'_I hope Timmy's okay…he's never really been depressed enough to not make a wish…' _from that thought on, Wanda's mind wandered around other things like the weather and how birds could fly and humans couldn't but no matter what, they always sprang back to Timmy at the end.

"…Wanda?" the voice of Cosmo floating beside her snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked beside her still slightly shocked from being woken up from her thoughts at her husband. "Hmm? Yeah Cosmo?" she muttered slightly to him as though half her mind was still wandering.

"I don't like it when you worry like that Wanda…" that statement coming from Cosmo's mouth this time, really did bring Wanda's full mind back to reality. She looked back at him confused in his sudden change of mood, she wasn't that used to Cosmo saying something like that since there hasn't really been too much to worry about lately, aside from maybe spoiling Timmy too much.

Seeing Wanda not responding back to him, Cosmo just decided to continue talking, even though he wasn't sure what he was really saying. "Timmy is our god child, so we should both be worrying the same for him, not you worrying two times more about him because of me…" he trailed off half-stupidly but tried his best to seem serious even though he wasn't used to it.

Again, Wanda didn't reply back. "If we share the blame and glory, then we should also share the worry…especially when it comes to Timmy…" Cosmo ended in a slightly stupidly tone again as Wanda was still quiet and shocked by how much Cosmo's words…actually made sense.

Seeing Wanda just stare back at him with her pink eyes for a couple more moments, that was when Cosmo finally said what he was thinking all this time. "I'm sorry Wanda!! I know it didn't make any sense!! I wish I was smarter so then I can actually comfort you right when you're sad!!" Cosmo covered his eyes with his fins not to actually cry, but to look away from his wife. The pink fish beside him looked taken back but quickly protested what he just said.

"N-Nono Cosmo, don't think of it that way!!" Wanda felt slightly more relieved when Cosmo took his eyes out of his fins to look back at her. "…what you said was actually…pretty amazing" she finally had the will to convert her shocked and worried expression into a smile directed towards him as silence(except for the DVD player, VCR player, loud stereo radio, popcorn machine, electric hair driers, double-turning lamps thing) filled the air once more before Wanda decided to break it.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should probably get some more sleep." Wanda's smile grew wider as she started to swim towards her castle home. "Can't we just play the not study game for the rest of the night?" Cosmo swam after her with his usual mood back to normal except with a tint of proud ness for impressing his wife. "You know that's not healthy for you, puddin!!" Wanda half sighed at Cosmo's sudden change in mood before smiling again.

She looked back at Timmy's now sleeping form as she poofed Timmy into his pajamas and swam into the castle. She really did mean what she said, what Cosmo told her was amazing and he was right. No matter what comes at them and no matter how horrible or awesome it was, at least she had her husband to share it with, and Timmy was one of them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what I missed from the first three seasons of Fairly Odd Parents…

Timmy: What are you talking about? We were never like that!!

AUTHRO'S NOTE: You only think that because your current form thinks the way the latest season's Timmy thinks

Timmy: Uhh…what?

WITH TRIXIE

Trixie wiped another tear threatening to fall from her eyes promising herself not to cry too much anymore, Timantha would like it better if she didn't cry as much, she was sure of it. But no matter how hard she tried, she knew it would always end with her crying a waterfall of tears into her pillow again. _'My dad is probably sitting in the living room tearing the picture of me and Timantha in half and throwing it in the fireplace by now…' _It would sound like a harsh thing to do, but the girl knew that it would happen, even if her dad was in a good mood.

A knock was heard across the room as the door slammed open resulting in the wall behind it to shatter slightly. '_Oh no…he told her already?'_ Trixie feared the moment when her mom would confront her the next day, since her mother had an over-night job that night. She didn't actually think that her father was serious enough to actually phone her mother at work and that she would come back just like that.

But being the brave person she was, Trixie just wiped her tears away revealing a glare before looking back at her mother with the first trance of anger she ever took towards even one of her parents. "What do you want?!" to her surprise, her mother looked surprisingly calm and had a near mellow to frown on her face before seating herself beside Trixie's bed. The 10 year old girl knew that something was up.

"Trixie…" the tone of her mom's voice was strong, the exact opposite of how Trixie's voice was now. It still puzzled the girl why her mother wasn't yelling her heabbyjebbers out of her head at her right now. _'Please tell me that my mom was replaced by that alien robot from the sixth issue of crimson chin…it sure would be an improvement.' _Trixie silently thought her herself while looking straight at her mom getting ready for a slap or abuse of any kind.

Her mother took another deep breath again before looking back at her daughter. "I'm sure you know very well that I know that you like comic books, arcades, dead frogs and anything that isn't too girly, am I right?" Why not? Her mother already somehow knew everything already, so there really was no point of hiding it, so she nodded. "I am also aware that you hate shopping and dressing up pretty with make up and parties, you following me here?" Again, all Trixie did was nod.

"And…" Her mother paused for what seemed like endless hours to Trixie, here comes that bashing that Trixie had been waiting for since that incident with her dad. "That friend of yours…be honest here Trixie, is she geeky and below the popular standards?" Trixie, that was the first time her mother ever called her by her real name and actually meant like it was directed towards her. You guessed it; another nod took place to the girl. "Well, I'm listening. Why do you like her so much?"

That question was the thing that knocked Trixie back the most _'M-my mom…actually wants to listen?'_ the girl was silent at first almost ignoring her mother's irritated look grow more irritated by the second. "…Well?!" this time, her mother's voice was the tone that Trixie _was_ used to, but that didn't stop Trixie from talking.

"Timantha…that's the name of the girl…mother, she was the first real friend I ever had. If I was stuck on a math problem, Timantha would help me because she knows that I want to answer it. Veronica would just ask me why I'm even doing any math and Tad and Chad would probably be too busy flirting with girls to even care." Trixie heavily thought that that was a bad start, but continued once her mother nodded her head indicating for her to continue.

"I-I never knew what having a friend was like, Veronica is only my best friend because we're both popular, if I were to slip and become a geek somehow, then she would just laugh in my face along with the rest of them. That's because her opinion about me depends on my popularity…if someone thinks in a biased way, then their opinion doesn't matter at all. Timantha just happened to meet me in the comi-mall one day while I was showing the true side of myself. The one that doesn't like make-up or girly things"

This time, it was Trixie's mother's turn to nod, except it was a more stern and forced sort of way. "Please don't ban me from ever seeing Timantha ever again mom…" Trixie felt the waterworks in her eyes starting to leak but quickly shook them off. "I don't know what I'd do if you did that, Timantha is the best friend that I ever had and probably the only true friend I would come across in my life. Please, _please _understand…" after the girl had finished her speech, that was when the silence took over her room again, it was times like these when having a completely pink and girly room didn't help things look happier much.

Finally, her mother nodding again causing Trixie's mind to spring with hope. _'Maybe my mother does understand…please let it be that way…'_ but her hopes were crushed once again when her mom suddenly started laughing, and it wasn't the 'let's be friends and forget about this' or 'I'm sorry' laugh, it was a mocking laugh. Trixie hated it when her mother laughed that way, it gave her even more chills then Veronica did in the women's clothing section at the mall, except now, she had to resist the erg to cover her ears in pain.

"Oh I understand alright!!" her mother laughed more before opening her mouth again "I understand _everything_!!" another laugh except just a bit weaker came before finally dying down which brought relief to the young girl. "And I'm sure that _you_ understand…" her mother leaned closer to her that she was only centimeters away from her face, so close that Trixie could see the deeper shade of cold snake green of her eyes, the color immediately made Trixie feel helpless. Trixie suddenly felt thankful that she had inherited her eyes from her father. "That you will be heavily guarded from now on, during school, in your room _and_ when you go to the mall by at least two of our body guards." She felt slight relief when her mother finally leaned her face away from hers and started her way toward the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, that means that Trixie can't be alone with her own fairy anymore either

"Oh yeah…" her mother turned towards Trixie on her way to the door. "If you're caught with even the slightest stench of this 'Timantha' girl you keep wailing about, I will personally make sure that she never sees the light of day ever again…" as her mother said-or more threatened this, Trixie swore she could see a large knife that seemed to appear out from nowhere hiding behind her mother's side that was facing away from her. As her mother left the room and slammed the door shut; that was when Trixie's eyes widened, she knew she had seen that knife from somewhere. The same cold blade that reflected the anger of a dead dragon, it was that same silver shine and hard wooden handle, that had murdered her grandmother.

WITH TOOTIE

"Were you sure about that wish, Tootie dear?" Daisy was in her purple fairy form in the living room with Tootie while Vicky was sleeping up in Mr. and Mrs. Turner's bed room. "Will you please stop asking me that Daisy?" Tootie's patience with her fairy was growing thinner by the moment as she had already dealt with about a couple hours of Daisy's pestering. "Wasn't that the same brown haired boy that you were building a sculpture just when I became your fairy? It seems like you trust him a lot…" the fairy supported her last statement again as Tootie finally decided that she had had enough of the questions.

"YES!! YES, I'M SURE!!" Tootie practically exploded to her fairy causing a faint echo to sound in the neighborhood, which strangely didn't wake anyone else in the house. The yell was so loud that it caused Daisy to fly back slightly partly because of the sudden outburst and partly because of how noisy that actual outburst was. The fairy had finally gained her balance back up into the air before peering back at Tootie with a surprised look.

When Tootie had also gained some of her sense back, she also looked back at Daisy before realizing what she had just done. "Oh! I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Daisy…I didn't know what came over me…" the small girl looked down at the ground being careful to apologize properly, Tootie never had really apologized to anyone before, since it was usually other people that did bad things to her. An understanding smile came to Daisy's face before she used her hands to help Tootie's face look back up again. "Oh no problem Tootie!! I guess you would've exploded eventually with me bothering you like that…but, I'm not really sure if it's really 'nothing' that came over you there."

That statement had immediately brought her head down again, except this time not from empathy, but from embarrassment and an unsure feeling. "Oh, don't put your head down Tootie!! I know that your decision can't be changed or convinced, but could you at least tell me why you decided what you did?" the purple fairy now had a frown on her face from her fairy god child's sudden depression "That's all I want to know…but it's okay if you don't tell me." she tried her best to make it seem lighter on the poor girl.

"No…I wanted to tell you, you just didn't really give me a chance." Tootie finally took her head back up before reaching her hand in her pocket and pulling out a Timmy doll that she had sown herself. "This boy's name, or well, the boy that is being based on by this doll, is Timmy Turner. I've always liked him since the day I saw him but he never liked me back. All my life, I've wanted to show him that I love him!!" Tootie practically squealed the last part before taking a sigh and continued what she was saying.

"When I first got a fairy god parent, you, I was so happy because, well, you probably thought that it was because I could have a fairy to grant every one of my wishes, right?" Tootie knew that the ability to have a fairy to grant your wishes was a pretty amazing thing, and she knew that Daisy thought that it was an amazing thing brought to kids too. "Well, most kids say that on the outside, but they're actually probably glad to have a friend…I guess" Daisy half mumbled unsure of this fact herself since she was fairly new to the job.

"Well, that's not me either…sure I do want my wishes granted too once in a while but what I really wanted, was to grant every one of _Timmy's_ wishes…yes, even if he did wish that I would move to Australia or something, I would do that if I had the magic to." The pig-tailed girl trailed off before looking back at Daisy to see if her fairy was following any of this, she felt more relieve when Daisy just smiled and nodded. "But then…when I found out Timmy already had someone else granting his wishes, I felt sort of weird…sort of sad really that something special I gained and wanted to give to him, he already had it."

This time, Daisy was completely quiet and listening to her god child, not at all like how she was a couple minutes ago with all the questions, she would listen to her god child any day if he or she truly was depressed. "Well….I don't know…I know it's great that Timmy's happy too, but I just didn't want him finding out about you…at least not now. I'm not really sure what the real reason is either…it's sort of complicated." Tootie ended her explanation by squeezing the Timmy doll she took out from her pocket and had shown to Daisy before laying the doll in a perfect sitting position on the ground beside her.

Once again, the girl looked back down on the ground avoiding eye contact with Daisy, even though she had a smile on her face. "Don't worry about it Tootie, I understand!!" Daisy floated beside her god child giving her a comforting sort of hug. "Complicated and unsure things just mean that you have more to learn about your feelings, there's nothing wrong with it. It's actually pretty fun trying to figure out what your feelings are!!" the girl chirped trying her best to get Tootie back to her usual hyper self.

"Y-You're right Daisy…" Tootie muttered in the best way she could before removing her glasses and whipped her eyes from un-fallen tears. The girl put her purple colored glasses on before looking over at the clock as her eyes widened finally realizing what time it was. "Daisy look!! It's already 1:00 am!! I was supposed to be asleep 4 hours ago…" the round clock on the living room wall had rung slightly as the hand had hit 1:00 am. "Hmm…well at least it's summer vacation…" Daisy suggested modestly shrugging before receiving a playful glare from Tootie. "Let's just go to sleep already…" Tootie lifted up her Timmy doll from the ground but hadn't taken two steps before her eyes widened.

"……What?" Daisy shrugged again at why Tootie had suddenly stopped like that in the middle of the living room with a blank stare on her face. "Where am I…supposed to sleep again?" the pigtailed girl asked while picking up her luggage that was already beside her. "Well…why not just right here?" the fairy suggested and before Tootie had time to react, she lifted her wand and Tootie was already in her pajamas and a warm blanket was on the sofa. "Whoa, I guess having a fairy really does pay off" Tootie smiled at Daisy before receiving a smile back.

But as soon as the smile appeared, it disappeared again. "By the way Daisy…earlier today when Timmy found out about you. You sort of seemed a little…off" Tootie asked Daisy pointing out the fact that she was still sane when in situations like that. "O-Off?" Daisy looked back at Tootie again before her eyes looked around nervously. "Wha-What do you mean by that?" the fairy started whistling a small tune trying to seem less nervous.

"Oh come on Daisy…I saw you just before you granted the Vicky defrost wish, you acted like you knew one of those two fairies that Timmy has." That being said from Tootie, really did make Daisy label her as pretty cautious for a 9 and a half year old. "W-Well would you look at the time? It's about now that you go brush your teeth and go to bed now!!" the fairy lifted her wand once again immediately transferring the two of them to the downstairs bathroom which already had Tootie's toothbrush by the sink. "Daisy!!" Tootie glared at her nervous god parent before being pushed towards the mirror. "DAISY!!" the girl yelled again this time making sure that only her and her fairy could hear her yelling.

But even with the yell being held back, Daisy still flew back slightly by the yell knowing that she was caught, the fairy looked around for some sort of excuse to avoid the subject, at least for now. "Can we please just go to sleep? I'm a little tired to be explaining…" that was the best excuse that the little fairy could think of before she sloped down on the bathroom floor pretending to look tired. "Come on Daisy, I'm sure you aren't too tired to just tell me what sort of relation you had to one of them? Just a short one?" the girl put on pleading eyes which by itself, caught Daisy to tell her god child what had been going on.

Daisy let out a great sigh before letting herself back in the air with her wings. "Alright you win Tootie…" the 9 year old girl let out a smile glad to have succeeded in her task only to be interrupted by her fairy. "But just one sentence and we'll all go to bed and forget about it…" Daisy started blushing as Tootie nodded understanding completely. "Sure thing, Daisy!!" the fairy just sighed again at how enthusiastic Tootie was before opening her mouth. "That green haired fairy, his name is Cosmo. And…he used to be this boy that I had a huge crush on in high school…"

WITH TRIXIE

Trixie sat on her pink bed the same way she was a couple minutes ago, except this time, she really didn't cry, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad. Her grandmother was killed by that blade, and she didn't want her one and only friend to be too and if that meant that Trixie had to refuse to ever see her again, then so be it. She didn't care how miserable she was, but the last person Trixie would ever wish death upon would be Timantha.

'_Timantha…please forgive me…'_ Trixie thought to herself over an over again as if she was hoping that Timantha could somehow receive the mental message in her mind. After a few minutes of the constant message being produced, Trixie had finally started to feel her body get heavy under her covers. She looked over to her pink digital clock as it blinked 1:15am in big red letters; she really had to get to bed soon, even if she really didn't have anything important to do with her life anymore.

The black-haired girl yawned slightly before finally giving in and placing her head gently on her pillow, thoughts of that giant knife that her mother was holding, an image of her grandmother and especially Timantha drifting through her bitter and sad head.

"_Tell me another one!!" a young girl that looked no older then around 5 or 6 bounced on her grandmother's lap as the older women laughed over her grand daughter's hyper attitude. __Another younger woman who sat on a different couch from the two lowered the newspaper from her face before scoffing at the two, how young and happy the little girl was discussed her. She was supposed to be out in pretty pink mini-skirts gaining some social status, not sitting at home watching TV with her grandmother. _

"_Okay then little one, one time when I and my husband were on a date together, he insisted on paying for everything at the carnival we were at. I told him he didn't have to but he said he wanted to, but then at the end of the date when we were leaving, he just found out that he forgot his wallet at the restaurant we were eating at before we went to the carnival. How embarrassing!!" the old lady chuckled as her grand daughter laughed again bouncing up and down more then ever. "Silly granddaddy!!" but before she had a chance to ask more about the story, the younger woman had finally had enough._

_She furiously slammed the newspapers down on the seat beside her before marching up towards the other two. "Trixie dear, please run upstairs and get dressed, we're going to go out to eat." She told her daughter trying her best to cover up her anger and discuss as her daughter nodded obediently and rushed up stairs to change out from her home clothes. _

_Now it was just a grandmother and her spoiled daughter that was in the room. The older lady kept her head down to avoid eye contact to her daughter; she didn't want to see the terrible woman that her daughter grew up to be, especially not up close like this. When her daughter sat beside her calmly, the lady knew exactly what she was going to ask, the same thing she always asked whenever they had a chance to carry on a conversation. _

"_So, why was dad popular again?" she eyed the lady suspiciously this time acting cockier then ever having proof for her statement. "I told you dear, it was because he was rich." She told her half coldly yet trying her best not to sound nervous at all for lying. The mid-30 year old lady crossed her legs and put her hands to her lap before looking at her again. "Really?" her calm expression changed to one of hate. "Then why have your bills been piling up to your ankles?" the old lady looked back at her then back at her lap before sighing._

"_Please dear, I know that look in your eye. Do you really need to do this just because of such a small thing?" she asked her daughter thoughtfully yet sternly at the same time. "Just take that thing out from behind your back already, but before you do it, think about it, would you really choose status over family? That's all I asked from you as my last will." She sighed as if she was expecting this all along; this was the final test for her daughter. If she were to fail it, then there truly is no hope left for her. _

_The younger woman smirked before taking a large knife from behind her back and caressing it with her hand gently like it was her pet. "You could always see through me could you mommy?" was all she said before holding the knife up in the air. "You did give birth to me; I have to thank you for that. But thanks to you, our pure blood is ruined!! Since I'm a nice person, I'll let you choose your last words wisely before you leave this world." The younger woman held her mother's risk tightly even though she wasn't putting up an__y struggle. _

_As blood started coming out from the old lady's risk because of her daughter's long and red-polished nails, the lady just turned her head to where Trixie left and sighed. "I have but a few last words. I have treated you nicely and you have grown to be a spoiled Tang, I have tried to stop this terrible blood line that you called pure and failed. I hope that you, Trixie will be able to stop this awful Line of spoiled people." Those were the old lady's last words before the woman who was now revealed as Ms. Tang swung the knife down with as much force as could be processed from her. _

_It was amazing how much force was actually put behind that knife, in one cut, the whole body of the lady now took the shape as a chopped up potato with red ketchup spewing out of it and a fork driven through it (remember, sad potatoes). The younger woman smirked at her victory before bringing in a giant old-style bag that she had hidden behind a kitchen cupboard. Blood inhabited her hands as the lady picked up her mother from the couch and steadily stuffed her in the bag. _

_The house was silent as__ Ms. Tang looked out the window to make sure no one was there, satisfied, she hung the giant bag over her shoulder and back and slumped down the basement stairs towards a giant wooden box that just seemed to be ready and waiting there. She would clean up the blood in the living room later, right now; she needed to announce the death of Lavender Tang, the rebel of all Tangs. _

_Unbeknown to both Ms. Tang and the now dead Lavender Tang, Trixie was hiding behind a living room couch watching the entire scene. _

The young 10-year old girl shot up from her bed with widened eyes before looking around nervously at those memories that now inhabited her mind more then ever. A mellow look went across her face before lowering to a slight frown, yes, she remembered everything perfectly now. The pain of her own mother killing her grandmother, the pain of everyone thinking that she had just died from naturally being old and especially, the pain of her mother now making the same threat to her as she did 5 years ago to her grandmother.

Trixie Tang couldn't take it anymore; her dream had just reminded her of the pain of what happened years ago to her grandmother. The girl flipped around on her bed before letting her body cry as much as it wanted, her inner will didn't care if she cried or not anymore. Letting her emotions go was what was most important to her right now.

END CHAPTER

So…did you guys think my writing improved or not?

Yeah I know, I made this chapter incredibly emotional, or at least a lot more then I did to the previous ones. I hope all of you liked this chapter and remember, stay tuned for the next chapter!!

Again, sorry that this took so long.


	5. Breaking Point Part 1

Y-eah…I actually started this chapter about a week after I released my last chapter so I don't know how long it's really going to take me to write this. Oh yeah, and about around chapter 2 with Wanda trying to tell Timmy who Sammy's god child was even though it was against the rules…just ignore that one, okay? ;

Anyways, the internet connection for all the computers at my house had sort of died on me for a couple days and I'm also the type of person that wants to finish all my homework either at school or right when I get home. So for the rest of the day while I'm bored with no internet connection, I occasionally went on the computer to continue typing this chapter. Thank goodness that Microsoft Word doesn't need internet connection…

I managed to get my internet connection back…and you know what? As an apology for making everyone wait so long for chapter 2, 3 and 4, chapter 5 is going to be the longest chapter out of all of them, possibly longer then all the previous chapters combined. So you know that I'm not just talking about an extra couple hundred words now. Oh, I'm at 15 pages now and I'm not even close to the end, so I just decided to divide this chapter up into two parts, enjoy part 1!!

Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Butch Hartman and airs under the license of Nickelodeon…and yay for Nickelodeon for ordering new episodes of FOP because of the ratings, they actually listen to us!!

Chapter 5 – Breaking Point part 1

The blue eye of the preteen girl opened slowly only to squint back from the bright light that her eyes weren't used to. Trixie used her soar arm to rub her red-shoot eyes that were also very soar from crying all night and yes, she was crying in her sleep too, if even possible. She didn't know why, but Trixie had actually thought that a night's sleep would make her feel better, but it didn't. Her mother had literally banned her from all the real friends she had, including from her own fairy go mother.

Before the girl had time to recap what had just happened the night before, the door slammed opened for what seemed like the 20th time in a row to reveal Trixie's father standing in the door way. For once, all that Trixie was relieved for was that it was her father that confronted her and not her mother. "….Y-yes, dad?" it was the first time Trixie was comfortable talking to her father, or at least a lot less uncomfortable then if it was a certain someone else.

"Dress yourself up and look pretty, your equally-popular friend, Veronica is here. I and your mother will be sure to send two of our body guards to keep an eye on you." Without another word, Mr. Tang slammed the door close leaving just Trixie to sit on her bed in her room alone again. _'I don't…want to go…' _the last thing she needed was the loud sound of shrieking ringing through her ears again. _'I think Veronica should sign herself up for the world champion ship shrieking competition this year' _the sarcastic remark had only managed to get Trixie to limp out of her bed and to stare back at her closet.

It depressed the girl how her parents would just send her off on her first day being 24-hour a day guarded pretending that nothing that was more depressing then a normal day for her had actually happened, and that was really saying something. In fact, the only reason why she wasn't back on her bed crying again was because her eyes were already too dry to cry anymore, it was simply impossible for her.

Then it had just hit Trixie just like that, as the girl smacked her forehead frustrated until a familiar 'poof' was heard beside her. "Umm…hi Trixie…" Sammy, her fairy that wasn't seen in the last chapter was now beside her with an unsure frown as Trixie turned to her fairy god mother to see the friendly yet sad blue eyes looking back at her. "Oh…hey Samantha…" Trixie tried on a weak smile before Sammy lifted her arms up to herself.

"Oh Trixie, I already said you could call me Sammy…" She smiled weakly back at her god child before frowning again. "Listen…I'm sorry…about what happened…you know with th-" "No, it's okay Sammy. I may never be able to see Timantha again but hey…I still have you…right?" Trixie tried to deny that she was also banned from her own fairy, even though she fairly knew that this was the last time they would see or speak to each other again without advanced sneaking skills. Not even whispering to each other would work, the body guards that her parents hired were completely top-notch with hearing equipment (they're pretty desperate, aren't they?).

An awkward silence moment fore took the two as they stared at each other for a short while before looking away occasionally. "Trixie…this is the last time we'll really see each other, isn't it?" Sammy shrugged her wand against her chest unsurely, she was around to hear the whole thing that happened with Trixie's mother last night, and even though she didn't know about the history of that knife, she still did know that Timantha's life was being threatened and about the new body-guard rule.

Trixie hadn't answered back, but instead just walked closer to Sammy before hugging her as her eyes magically regained the ability to cry again. "Oh Sammy!! I know you won't really be gone, but the thought of not being able to talk or see you in fairy form again…it's just so…unfair…" Trixie cried on her fairy's shoulders not-so silently as her fairy hugged her back comfortably. "Don't worry too much Trixie…I won't really be gone!! I'll still be around to grant your wishes, right?" Even though Sammy knew perfectly well that Trixie didn't even care about wishes, she felt it was best to point out the bright side of things, no matter how senseless they were.

The girl slowly wiped her tears away again before rising herself from her fairy's shoulder to stare back towards her closet again. "Y-You're right Sammy…you won't really ever leave me, will you?" "Wha-Of course not Trixie!! You're my fairy god child and friend!! I'd never leave you even if you wished for me to leave!!" Trixie smiled at her god mother when she heard that, she already knew that she would say that but actually hearing it come out from her fairy's mouth was just a lot more reassuring.

"So um…why were you smacking your forehead when I came in?" Sammy attempted to liven up the silent moment between them, only to receive a slight laugh from Trixie. "Oh it's nothing…I just realized that I forgot to buy three dresses yesterday. So I think you can probably guess how that's reason enough for me to smack my forehead." "Woah, I feel bad for you Trixie, I never was much of a fashion freak myself so I can really feel your pain here." Sammy also let out a slight laugh of her own to help support Trixie's earlier one, she was just glad that she had managed to get her god child to smile, because that was one of the most important things to her right now.

It hadn't taken long for Trixie to join in with her god parent in the laughter, but still being careful not to laugh too hard in fear that her parents might hear. The next few moments were of just the two laughing half-heartedly both trying to liven up their mood slightly, and it had definetly gotten Trixie's mood back up. The laughter had died down from Trixie's mouth first as her fairy also stopped by wiping a tear from her eye. "Sammy…I'm _really_ sorry that you were forced to go through all of this with me… you really can just leave if you don't want any part of this…" she trailed off before starring back at her closet trying her best to try to focus her mind on picking out an outfit to wear. This just caused a frown to form on Sammy's face again.

"Trixie, when I said that I'm not leaving you for anything, I really did mean it you know. And if Jorgen has to strap me in a magic-proof cowboy rope and bag me in an industrial butterfly net and get help from every fairy in the universe to pull me back to fairy world without you, then so be it!!" Sammy tried her best to sound as reassuring as possible, and being willing to be strangled by a cowboy rope and butterfly net were the two most reassuring things that could ever come from a fairy. Trixie just starred deeper into her closet before mumbling the words "Thanks Sammy…"

The lost smile was planted right back to Sammy's face before she pointed her finger playfully at Trixie. "Now you better hurry and get dressed Trixie, this may be the last time we can really talk to each other but that's no excuse to keep your parents waiting!!" she laughed teasingly as Trixie looked back at her showing that her used-to-be red eyes were starting to show some of her regular blue again. "Haha, very funny…but it's okay, you'll be amazed by how fast I learned how to change." Trixie told her fairy almost bragging as she grabbed a random outfit from her closet.

**With Timmy**

"Hey Timmy!! Want to come with me and A.J to watch me get my braces tightened?!" Timmy's blonde haired friend, Chester yelled out to Timmy's Window with A.J standing beside him typing into his calculator. "What? Again?! That's like the fifth time this week!!" Timmy ran over to the side of his window sill to look back down at his two friends only to receive an oblivious shrug from Chester.

"Well hey; I can't help it if my inner teeth want to break free from the clutches of evil mind braces!!" he yelled again at Timmy as A.J took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "And according to my calculations, at the rate you're going, your braces won't be taken off until you're 30." A.J revealed a page filled with a long list of well-organized equations on the other side of the paper. "Awesome!!" The blonde yelled out happily before lifting his arms in the air.

"But seriously guys!! I know this sounds completely OOC but I don't feel like watching big magnetic drills being stabbed into the souls of your teeth today!!" Timmy yelled back down at his friends slightly irritated before closing the blinds that now covered his whole window. Chester looked back at his friend only to see A.J sighing at him. "I told you that you shouldn't have gotten smacked by that mailbox, _again_."

Timmy looked away from his window annoyed only to stare into the familiar faces of his two fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda. A weary silence filled his room before Timmy straitened the way he was standing and glared at the two fairies. "What?..." this statement only caused a sigh from Wanda and an unsure frown on Cosmo. "You know sport; I don't think it's really healthy to just stay up here like this. I know-" "You thought I was going to lock myself in my room and spend the rest of my childhood reflecting on how my life was before I was rejected by the cruel society of humanity or something like that?" he looked back at Wanda to see her gain another surprised look at him as Cosmo's frown was worn into a smile again.

Seeing that neither of his fairies were replying to him, Timmy continued. "Oh please, that is so soap opera-ish, you guys really think that after going through so much to make Trixie happy, that we'll just give up like that?" Timmy now had one of his eyebrows raised and a half encouraging and half mocking smile on his face. "Actually…yes." Wanda looked back at Cosmo as he just smiled again and shrugged happily. The pink-hatted boy just stared at the screen for a moment before shaking his head. "Well I'm not. The reason I told Chester and A.J that I didn't feel like going with them is because we'll be too busy to go with them, that and the fact that Chester spits a lot."

Both Cosmo and Wanda were listening inventively to what their god child had to say; it was true that anyone else would be sitting in their bed depressed after going through all of that right about now, but Timmy was definetly not that sort of person. "Listen guys, you remember that time when I wished for those popular clothes and all that other junk to get Trixie to notice me?" he looked up at his fairies with a plotting smile. "Yeah!! How could we not remember? Uh…no offense Timmy but you were sort of being a big jerk back there." Cosmo joined in on the conversation as his god child just sighed.

"Okay, I know!! You don't have to rub it in…anyways, what's to say that we can't pull this off?" "What do you mean Timmy?" Wanda felt slightly embarrassed that her god child came up with what seemed so far as a brilliant plan as she didn't. "Trixie's deranged parents only banned her from seeing _Timantha _again, they never said anything about a boy named Timmy with cool clothes knocking on their door one day saying that he wants to talk to Trixie, now did they?" Timmy's smile grew wider to see Wanda point at her chin smiling. "Ooh!! I think I get it now sport."

Cosmo looked between the two frowning before shrugging. "What? What? I don't get it!!" he stated out loud hoping for either his wife or Timmy to tell him what was going on. Timmy just ignored Cosmo knowing that it could take hours explaining to him before jumping up happily. "I wish I had those cool and popular clothes back!!" he looked up at Wanda before she coughed out an "Ahem". "Oh right, please and thank you Cosmo and Wanda." He said slightly embarrassed before a smile was planted on the two fairy's faces as they both waved their wands to grant the wish.

A finger attached to a slightly under-aged hand and arm pressed against a large purple button as the screen zoomed out to reveal that the boy who pressed the button had to actually jump in order to reach it. It hadn't taken too long after the first ring for the door to open to reveal a tall and orange-haired woman in a pink-red dress looking around for whoever was there only to look down at her visitor with a glare. "And who are you supposed to be?" she bent down to meet eye level with the boy that; by now you should know was Timmy Turner.

**Tootie and Daisy**

Tootie lay on the couch motionless except for occasionally looking back at the sleeping purple lamp on the table beside her while trying to figure out what was it that happened to her fairy in the past exactly. _'Maybe I shouldn't of convinced Daisy to tell me…now I want to know even more'_ she thought half angrily at herself yet still letting her mind ponder on ways to now convince Daisy to tell her more details that this time, wouldn't be just a 16-word sentence.

"Alright, wake up twerpette!!" Tootie was instantly interrupted from her thoughts when a loud voice rung through her ears, and she right away recognized the voice as none other then Vicky. "The little pink hatted twerp disappeared somewhere with his equally twerpy little friends so you know what that means?" There seemed to be no point in saying what it meant, it was all clear in Tootie's mind. "Yup, that means you have to re-vacuum the toilet all by yourself!!" Oh joy…

'_Wait a second…Timmy's gone?' _thoughts of Timmy living in a cardboard box with his goldfish bowl beside him while asking for spare change and eating out of a garbage can immediately came into her mind. Tootie instantly thought frantically for any excuse she could use to go out and look for him or to at least escape Vicky, but none came to her head. "Well? What are you waiting for?!" Vicky yelled at her sister again.

It took a moment or two, but something struck her mind almost out of nowhere. "Uhh…soda!! We're all out of soda!!" she took her index finger to point towards the basement shed that was supposed to contain back wash drinks. "Hu-What do you mean you little twerpette?!" the evil redhead raised her eyebrow at her little sister before hearing her speak up again. "Aren't we staying here for the _whole_ week? It would be a pain to live through it without soda, right?" Tootie now had a knowing smirk on her face as a worried expression crossed onto Vicky's face.

"Oh my gosh!! We can't live without soda for a whole week!!" the teen started sweating worried before looking back down at her little sister. "I know!! We can't live without soda; if only you had a really cute little sister to run out to the mall and to get some and then rush back, but oh well…" the little girl had no idea how much more obvious she could make it but hey, it was Vicky she was talking to. "Oh wait!! I just had a totally original totally-mine genius idea!!" she exclaimed happily before resuming her previous glare at Tootie.

"Go to the mall and get some soda before I suffocate!! And you better be back here in an hour because I have chores for you that I don't want to do laying around!!" Tootie just shrugged under her sister's glare before picking up the portable purple lamp on the table and started to head out the door. She was about to reach the door handle but then came to a realization. "Hey, what about some money?"

Vicky just turned back to her impatiently with a TV remote in her hand. "Use your own money!!" was all she yelled before turning on the TV and laying on the couch trying her best to live without soda for the next hour. The littler sister of the two just opened the door meekly, stepped out side and shut the door behind her.

'_Oh well, it may cost me__ about half my life savings but at least I have an excuse to look for Timmy now!!' _Tootie thought happily completely ignoring the fact that she only had less then one hour. Well, she may have wanted to look for Timmy, but she guessed it was best to buy the soda and hide it behind a bush before looking for Timmy and returning with the soda by the time the hour was over. The hyper girl nodded at her plan happily before hearing a light snore coming from somewhere near her.

It hadn't occurred to her until now, but Tootie just noticed that Daisy, her fairy god mother was still sleeping. For some reason, seeing her fairy sleep so peacefully, even though still in a purple lamp form made her happy. She smiled down at what appeared to be the inanimate object with eyes before whispering a "Sweet dreams Daisy…" and started to rush down towards the mall. "I don't get why people feel so dependant on back wash anyways."

Author (me): Seriously, don't drink soda, its actually back wash…which also explains why it's so unhealthy for you

Timmy: And where did you hear that from?

Author: Duh, I heard it from Danny Phantom

Timmy: Who?

Author: Hey, don't you guys think a FOP and DP crossover would be really cool?

**Trixie**

Trixie knew this would happen, she just knew it. Aside from Veroni_corn _chattering on non-stop about shopping and boys wasn't annoying enough, now she had to deal with two macho guys in black suits and sun glasses breathing over her back every two seconds. She wish that her parents would just leave her alone, and yes, she was fully aware that no matter what happens to her, it has to of originated in some shape or form from her parents.

"Hey Fred, what was that thing we had to do earlier today?" one of the body guards with short blond hair looked over at the other one before receiving another look back from the other bald man with dark skin. "I don't know George; I think we had a mission to unlock a secret government organization to stop them from annihilating the states." "But dude! I like the states; it's where I keep my extra favorite pair of shoes and sun glasses." The serious and top-secret tone that was in his voice earlier instantly changed into an actual _human _voice.

"Sorry George, looks like you're going to have to buy a new pair." He told his partner before continuing his way behind Trixie and Veronica. "Awww…." The bodyguard that was now revealed as George limped to catch up with the other three. Trixie who was listening to the whole scene couldn't help but laugh slightly, she may have to be guarded 24/7 but at least her guards had some sort of humor. "Uhh, Trixie? Are you like totally even listening to me?" Veronica had caught the slight laugh that came from Trixie's mouth and decided to question it.

The girl instantly straitened herself up to look at her blonde friend before coughing. "Sorry Veronica, I was totally thinking of this one time when this nerd that tried to go out with me actually dunked his head into the garbage can to hide his ugly face!!" Trixie tried her best to laugh under the influence of what she was really laughing for, but with each second she did, it only pained her more to make fun of just a kid that happened to be lower on the status and looks meter.

"Oh well anyways, as I was saying if you'd even bother to listen to me. I've been thinking of buying that new cute pink swimsuit at the mall lately, but I've just totally been yelled at by my parents for wasting all their money or something." Veronica waved her hand in the air taking it as if it was nothing. _'Relax, you're only 10…I would hate to see how snobby she gets in high school' _Trixie almost gagged at the thought before turning away from Veronica to avoid her seeing the look on her face that she had right now.

The black-haired girl was so busy trying to avoid looking at her friend, that she hadn't noticed when she suddenly felt as if the presence of Veronica that was beside her was gone. Trixie turned her head to the other side to see that Veronica was not there after all, before looking back to only see one of the guards standing beside her. _'Oh great…what now?' _she tried to step aside so the blonde-haired guard wouldn't be in the way of her site, but as she did, he just stepped aside at the same time, once again, blocking her view. "Umm…George was it? May you please move aside so I can see where Veronica went?" she asked patiently at the guard only to receive a confused nod and for him to step aside.

What Trixie saw next didn't shock her at all; it ended up that Veronica just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk while Trixie continued walking for a whole half a block. And the reason for it was because Veronica was now frozen there with a goofy smile on her face and giant pink hearts in her eyes; she was staring dreamily at a 6th grader who was standing right in front of Trixie.

The boy who was about an inch taller then her had long messy blonde hair and was wearing a red hat backwards and dark blue jeans and a messy red jacket with a black T-shirt underneath. This immediately made a slight blush come across her face; she had to admit, this guy was cute, and did seem nice. But before she could say anything first, she heard Veronica shriek again before mentally sighing, Veronica obviously liked this guy but she just wished she'd stop doing that.

"Hey there, little angel; so what's your name?" The girl was right-away snapped from her thoughts only to look up to see that the guy had indeed stopped in front of her to most likely flirt with her. Normally, Trixie would just roll her eyes and force herself to be flirty too, but this time, she actually did feel proud that he was talking to her. "Trixie, Trixie Tang." She muttered from her mouth before being joined beside her by her obsessive friend, Veronica. "And I'm Veronica!! The best friend of the most popular girl in school!! You can date me if you want, I know I'm beautiful."

But instead of listening to Veronica, he just ignored her before turning to the black-haired girl beside her. "So you're Trixie Tang, eh? Word in the bathroom is that you're the most popular and pretty girl at school, despite your young age." He stepped closer to her making Trixie notice the green shade in his eyes; it was the same shade as her mother's. The only thing different about them were the warm, happy and friendly tones that were inside them.

Trixie just nodded her head before looking down at the ground blushing as Veronica continued blabbering on about her vast collection of hair braids to him. _'W-Wait a second!!'_ she immediately shot her eyes back to their original angle before mentally slapping herself. _'Am I actually falling for some guy at first site?' _she stood up straight convincing herself to back talk at the boy, but when her head finally meet eye level with him again, all she did was blush.

"Oh yeah, and did I mention that I'm the popular girl's best friend?!" Veronica leaned her head towards the side of his flirtatiously only to receive a bored glance back. "Yeah…anyways Trixie, the name's Jonathan Buxaplenty, and you may recognize that last name from that dork of a little brother of mine that transferred to your school once." He smiled towards Trixie expecting her to shriek and fall to her knees, but all she did was stare back at him. Instead, it was the blonde girl beside her that ended up shrieking. "Oh my gosh Trixie!! The Buxaplenty's are like the richest people in the world!! I heard that they discover oil like once every other day or something!!" she yelled out before grabbing on to Trixie's collar and shaking her in excitement.

Trixie on the other hand wasn't fazed as much as Veronica was. Why would she care if they were the richest family in the world anyways? The Tangs were practically the second richest next to the Buxaplenty's, and the girl didn't think that she would need even more money in her life; she already had enough to last her until she was a gazillion years old and had great great great great great great great great grand daughters that were a million years old.

"So anyways Trixie, you want to go to the mall and grab a soda or something?" he walked to the side of Trixie completely ignoring the fact that he had knocked over Veronica in the process. "Umm…sure Jonathan…" the blush on her cheeks grew into a deeper shade of red as Jonathan wrapped his arm around Trixie and started walking, causing Trixie to start walking in the process too. "And please…call me John." He smiled back at her causing Trixie to giggle, but this time; it wasn't fake.

George, the second bodyguard instantly took the unconscious Veronica before lifting her onto his back and turning towards Fred. "Hey George, how long do you think it would take for this girl to wake up?" Fred asked the other bodyguard as Veronica suddenly started drooling all over the back of George's suit. "I don't know Fred, but let's just hope she's in a coma."

**With Timmy**

Timmy walked through the halls of the Dimmsdale mall ignoring the constant stares that some girls were giving him, or as many girls that there would be that would be attratched to a boy in really cool clothes and with buckteeth. He power walked across every girly shop he could find and peered in to see if Trixie were in any of them; but quickly covered his eyes when he crossed by the Grandma Underpants shop. Unless Trixie was shopping with her grandma or was desperate to be laughed at, Timmy seriously doubted that she would be in there.

Finally after Timmy went through the whole entire mall and back several times, he finally stopped and ran towards a mall bench and sat on it trying to catch his breath. If you've ever walked through a mall that covered at least 1km of land and looked at how tired you were, and then multipled that by 50, then that's how tired Timmy was. "Darn it!!" he finally said to himself when he had enough breath to actually talk. "Trixie's mother said that she'd be here, but I don't see her anywhere." He whispered down at the two gold necklaces with faces that he had on.

"Well, are you so sure about that Timmy?" Wanda asked him only to receive a confused look from Timmy and a teasing look from Cosmo. "Huh? What do you mean?" he shrugged his shoulders at his two fairies only for Wanda's frown to grow deeper. "There's one place that you haven't checked yet, Timmy." Cosmo told him as Wanda looked back at him shocked that he knew what she meant.

The shrug in his shoulders didn't leave as Timmy started scratching his head to figure out what Cosmo and Wanda meant. After a few moments of scratching his head, he finally stopped as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…you don't mean-!!" he looked back down at them just to receive a nod from not only Wanda but Cosmo too. "Uh uh, NO WAY!! There is NO WAY I'm going into the grandma underpants store!!" he yelled a bit too loudly in result, receiving a couple of strange glances back at him from a couple pass-byers.

It took an awkward moment or two of Timmy just smiling embarrassed at them, but they eventually just shrugged it off and continued on whatever it was they were doing. When he was sure that no one was staring anymore, he just looked back down at his gold necklaces before glaring at them. "I'm still not going in there!!" he made sure this time to keep the whispering tone in his voice. "Well sport, if you want to find Trixie, then you'd have to look…well, _everywhere._" Wanda just sighed at Timmy as Cosmo now also had an uncomfortable frown on his face.

"B-Bu-B-But!!" Timmy tried to continue but couldn't find the words as Cosmo suddenly started laughing. "Haha!! He said 'butt'!!" he kept laughing for a couple more moments until Wanda nudged him with her wand, automatically making Cosmo quiet again. When Timmy was sure that both fairies were now quiet, he sighed at Cosmo's stupidity before continuing on with his rant. "We don't even know if Trixie's in there!! And she must've left by now if she was!!" he jumped off of the bench now fully gaining back his breath and ready to search some more.

"Oh come on sport, it wouldn't hurt to check right?" the pink-haired fairy tried her best to smile back at Timmy only to receive a half-bored and half-mad glare back at her. "Then why don't you two go look then? Anything to keep me from going in there…" the feeling of barfing reached Timmy's throat as he thought about being suffocated in an unpleasant piece of clothing that was bigger then him.

Wanda just sighed the same sigh that she was by now, quite used to. "Okay then, but are you sure you'll be okay for a little bit while we're gone?" Timmy nodded a bit frustrated that he wouldn't have an unlimited supply of wishes for a whole half-hour or so, but still did nod. "I wish that you two looked like regular kids again." He whispered to his fairies before the both of them lifted their wands up and were in an instant, now standing beside Timmy as normal human kids (with wands).

"Oh cool!! I can start taking Spanish lessons again!!" Cosmo smiled down at his now, very kid-like clothing while jumping up happily (the same ones as the Timvisible episode). "I'm just glad that you two know how to act like humans now…you do know right?" he asked them slightly scarred remembering back to the Crocker incident, he was just glad that kids weren't allowed to drive.

"Don't worry sport; I think we've got this human thing down. Just as long as we don't drink any coffee or get too close to anything lethal." Wanda tried her best to smile assuring at Timmy as Cosmo was bouncing around looking at the toy displays near by in the background. "We-ell…" Timmy thought for a moment before looking back at Wanda who was just smiling and Cosmo who was now looking down the railing at the ground floor of the mall (Yes, that's how big I'm talking about). "Okay then…I'll just continue looking for Trixie then, and you guys have to make sure to come back before my feet start becoming as thin as twigs." He nodded towards his fairies before making his way onto another part of the mall.

Cosmo looked over the railing in awe before laughing. "Haha!! Look Wanda, all the people look like ants from up here!!" he continued laughing for a moment before being interrupted by Wanda. "Let's go Cosmo, we have to help Timmy look for Trixie." It took an 'aww' from him but he did still jump back down beside her.

The two just stood there for a moment in silence until Cosmo finally broke it in confusion. "So uhh…which way do we go?" he asked Wanda who was the smart one as he looked around all different corners of the mall. The pink girl opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "You know…that's actually a pretty good question." She muttered only loud enough for Cosmo to hear before turning back to where Timmy left to see that he was gone.

Timmy stopped in front of a random store before sighing in relief, even though he had sacrificed not having access to an unlimited supply of wishes for maybe 30 minutes or so, it was okay if he didn't have to go into that horrid Grandma's Underwear store again. He could just remember the time he was forced to go in there when he was being babysat by his granny while Vicky was on vacation. You could just tell that it wasn't pretty.

The thoughts that circled his mind kept him from realizing the certain 'store' that he had stopped in front of until he finally looked in it to see if Trixie was in there. It was the arcade, one of Timmy's favorite places in the world!! He was about to burst into a sprint into the place but then stopped to remind himself that he was looking for Trixie.

'_Yeah…I guess Trixie wouldn't be in there…'_ he was about to continue on his way before stopped once again to look at the giant blinking 'arcade' sign. _'But then again…Trixie had loved the arcade ever since I showed her it while being Timantha…' _he thought for a whole 5 seconds before making his decision. _'Arcade it is then!!'_ he smiled eagerly while running inside the room.

"Timm-eh!! It looks like you made it buddy!!" Timmy hadn't even ran 5 steps into the room as he turned around to meet the eyes of a smiling A.J and Chester whose braces and teeth were now a bright pink color.

**Back with Trixie**

The once four-group of people that were now a group of three since Veronica was in a coma, walked through the lower part of Dimmsdale mall as the once happy Trixie Tang now had an uncomfortable look on her face. It wasn't because people were staring at her with longing eyes, no; she was used to that. What she couldn't stand were the unnecessary looks some girls were giving Jonathan. It was really only because she was standing right beside him that other girls haven't already tried flirting with him.

But just because that was clear to us, that didn't mean that Trixie didn't try to deny it in any way possible; refusing to believe she was actually jealous was a new step for her. "So, you want a soda or something?" the thoughts that just didn't leave her head were temporarily closed as she looked away from the other girls around and back at the warm snake green eyes that stood in front of her. But no matter how friendly she felt around John, the usual answer Trixie always had around anyone came.

"Sorry, I don't really drink soda, there's like too many calories." Her mind soured at the girly answer her mouth always gave in to, the truth was, she would actually love a soda. "Oh, of course. For a second there, I forgot that it was Trixie Tang I was talking to." For some reason, this had made Trixie angry, not at him, but at herself. She was angry at herself for the fact that she was falling for a guy she met 10 minutes ago, didn't really know who she truly was and because Trixie thought, no she _knew _he was only talking to her because of her reputation.

'_I can't let my mind do this to me!! __It's obvious what type of guy he is…'_ Trixie stood up herself for the second time that day to tell him off for whatever reason, but that was unfortunately when Veronica had decided to wake up from her coma. "Ugh, my head…what happened?" the blonde-haired girl looked as confused and noxious as ever at first, only to start smiling again when she caught sight of John. "Johnny!! We're you just out taking me on a date just now?" Veronica laughed nervously before jumping back onto the floor as George annoyingly attempted to wipe the drool on his over coat away with his hand.

It didn't take a second glance from Trixie to know that John now had an inpatient frown on his face from Veronica's sudden wake up; when Veronica got desperate, she really did. For some reason when Trixie saw Veronica walk towards John with a smile, she instantly stood in front of her best friend before lifting up a finger. "Come on, what are we waiting for? It's time to like, go shopping!!" relief washed over her as Veronica nodded excitedly in agreement before rushing herself to the closest clothes shop she could find, it was a good thing Veronica was easily distracted.

Right after Veronica and one of the guards that followed after her were inside the store, Trixie immediately felt an uncomfortable stare on her, she could just tell that it was the boy beside her that was doing it. But when she turned prepared to meet his gaze again, instead, all she saw were his eyes concentrated on something else. It actually took a while for Trixie to realize that she wasn't the center of attention for her right now.

Trixie's mind decided a direction that his eyes were going before turning around attempting to follow his gaze to see what he was staring at. What she saw didn't really completely shock her, but it did make her stomach feel like angry butterflies ready to tear her intestines apart if you really wanted to get gross about it. There, standing not to far away from the three (including Fred), was a decently slim 12-year old girl with a slightly darker shade of strawberry blonde hair then Veronica which reached below her waist officially making it longer then Trixie's, and was wearing a pink shirt and white mini-skirt that instantly showed off her curves.

Since she didn't really feel like looking at such a snobby-looking girl for so long, it didn't take too much time for Trixie to turn back at John to see if he was still staring at her, but to her surprise, he wasn't. Now, he was looking back at her with those turquoise-tainted eyes smiling while motioning to go into the store that Veronica was now in love with. _'Did he just…? Or am I imagining it?' _Trixie just decided to shake it off; of course she didn't just _imagine _that, all guys like John were all the same. But no matter how much her mind had accepted that fact, part of her will still thought that she did just imagine it.

Just when Trixie, Jonathan and Fred had walked near the entrance of the store; George, the second body guard quickly came out already carrying five bags filled with clothing, all five of them were bigger then the two of his arms attached to his body. "Man, this girl is crazy!! How do you put up with carrying her clothes around everywhere? I'm just glad that we aren't out buying rocks today." George was half talking to Fred, his partner and half talking to Trixie as the girl laughed slightly under her breath. Her bodyguard was right, Veronica was crazy.

"H-ello? Helpless little girl over here waiting for a big strong bodyguard to carry her things?" George just sighed before looking over at Fred. "Do you think you could help a bit Fred?" the bald one of the two just nodded before taking half of the bags George was carrying and almost instantly fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Boy am I glad we're being paid on the hour." Was all Fred said before picking up the bags again only to be dragged alongside George by Veronica.

Even though it was true that Trixie felt sorry for then and irritated by Veronica, she couldn't help but laugh again. It was one of those laughs that she hadn't been able to feel around anyone lately other then Timantha and her dead grandmother. Maybe she could actually become _friends_ with her new bodyguards; they seemed really fun to be around, unlike her other 'purple-sweater-vest' one that only worked when he felt like it.

Trixie took a deep and happy sigh once her light laughter had died down, and it wasn't until now that she realized that it was just her and John standing there; no body guards and especially no Veronica, at least for now. The blush that Trixie just despised so much came to her cheeks again as she turned to Jonathan with just a simply friendly smile to make it seem like she wasn't as nervous as she truly was. But instead of meeting with a friendly or even sly smile of the boy beside her, she was once again forced to look at the side of his face staring at something or some_one _else.

'_Not again…I knew I wasn't imagining it!!' _Trixie sighed a deep sigh again, this time from half disappointment and half of a typical sort of feel instead of happiness. _'How dare he just stare at another girl like that!!' _the voice emitting from Trixie's mind was heard before she starting mentally slapping the voice that was forcing her to think like that. _'You're a Tang, Trixie!! Are you going to let him do this to you?' _another slap was given to the voice in her head, this time even harder for even considering Trixie to think that way just because she was a Tang.

'_Oh come on Trixie!! You're a Tang and deserves to be treated as one! Stop acting so weak and helpless all the time already!!' _"I am…not weak and helpless, just go away…" she whispered to herself fully aware that John probably wasn't and didn't feel like listening to her, like everyone that ever befriended her did, except for Timantha. _'I can't believe you…don't you have a breaking point?' _Breaking point, that word struck Trixie's mind hard, she had never thought about having a breaking point, no matter how upset or angry she got.

'…_See? Now's your chance to use your breaking point!! Don't let everyone just push you around like that already!! And your first step is to not let John stare at some other girl!!' _Trixie scoffed at the voice inside her head, she was not going to turn into some brute that did nothing but demand things from people, doing that wouldn't help her situation, _at all_. _'Come on Trixie!! Show him how pretty you are too!! Timantha isn't even the slightest bit popular, who cares about her!' _"Well, I do." She whispered harshly at the voice in her head, while also eagerly waiting for a reply.

Moments passed and it was still just Trixie standing there proudly of herself and John continuing to watch that same girl constantly applying make up on her face. _'…Well then, you better stop before it's too late.' _Trixie's once proud stand was easily shaken over as her eyes widened at how displeasing her mind was being. "W-What?" _'You heard me; I said that you'd better stop, unless of course, you __**want **__your friend's life to end.' _It didn't take too long for small tears to start wetting the souls of Trixie's eyes again, even the mere mention of that could make her drop down and cry, but she tried her best to hold it in, in fear of giving in to her thoughts.

"W-Well, that isn't any of your business, is it?" she bit her lower lip to prevent her tears from escaping as she tried her best to sound as strong as she could. _'Of course this is my business, I __**am **__you.' _Silence was flowing through Trixie as moments and moments just passed throughout herself. Then, it finally hit her; it had taken her until now to realize something strange about the voice that was arguing with her not to long ago, that voice _was_ her.

But no, she couldn't cry here, anywhere _but _here. Her teeth started clenching into her lower lip even tighter while her lips were close to the point to bleeding, but it didn't. She looked back at Jonathan beside her to realize that he hadn't been paying attention or noticed anything strange about her, at all. She quickly wiped the tears away from her face to follow his gaze to see if he was still staring over the same girl again. But to her surprise, she saw that the girl was actually coming their way, while obvious also starring lovingly at the boy beside her.

Trixie immediately started feeling another hurt rage inside her stomach again, but kept it in for a fear of just bursting at him. She could only wish that the girl was just looking at another boy behind them and not at John, she didn't feel like listening to a flirty conversation between a snobby girl and a flirtatious boy. _'Wait a second…' _This time, it was Trixie's own willing thoughts that spoke. _'Maybe I'm not looking at this the right way…'_ she looked from her left to right to try to find her bodyguards and Veronica, and spotted them quite easily thanks to the millions of bags they were holding. Trixie could right away tell that they couldn't see over the mountain of bags they were carrying.

Yes, she was thinking a bit more thoroughly now, this could actually be an opportunity for her. And this time, it wasn't only the thought of being free for an hour or so that Trixie wanted, she had to know something. She just had to know something that's she'd been wondering for a while now, she had to find out if John was truly as loyal to her as she thought he would be. "Could I excuse myself for a bit John? I have to go to the bathroom for a second."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, there's the chapter, I know there's not much romance or anything, but you can tell that I'm really building up for a dramatic ending in the next chapter. Well, when I made it to page 15 of this whole adventure and realized that I'm not even close to the end, I just decided to split the chapter into two parts. As you can imagine, I've already started on chapter 6 and had this split chapter ready for days now.


End file.
